Contes de fées et d'alchimistes
by Nelja
Summary: Série d'univers alternatifs humoristiques reprenant des contes de fées classiques avec les personnages de FMA en héros. Couples : ScarLust, RoyLiza, EdWinry, GreedKimblee, AlMartel, WinryScieszka, GreedMartel.
1. La petite sirène, ScarLust

Moi : Bonjour, les persos de Full Metal Alchemist!

Lust /soupire/ Oh non!

Liza /poliment/ Qui est-ce?

Envy : C'est la folle qui aime nous torturer, nous les homoncules.

Scar /sombre/ Et quelques autres...

Moi : Un peu de silence dans la salle! Je suis déjà connue dans plusieurs fandom, comme Hôshin Engi ou Bleach, comme l'auteur de contes de fées parodiques d'une extrême stupidité.

Sloth /yeux à demi-clos/ Je le sens très mal.

Moi : Et j'ai décidé d'exporter cette saine tradition dans le milieu de Full Metal Alchemist.

Pride : N'y a-t-il pas de nombreux autres fandoms dans lesquels tu pourrais t'épanouir?

Moi : Peut-être un jour... mais pour l'instant, c'est vous! En plus, je rejoins Mélie dans l'usage des contes de fées à la noix.

Greed /fataliste/ Ah... Elle?

Lust : Elle aussi, elle aime torturer les gens?

Greed /sourire évocateur/ On va dire que... ça dépend des jours.

Gluttony : Lust! Je peux la manger?

Lust : Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que tu réussisses à l'attraper.

Moi : Hé hé hé...

Lust : Du moins, pas avant la fin du conte. Et là, le mal sera déjà fait. Mais si ça pouvait l'empêcher de recommencer, ça ne serait pas plus mal...

Moi : Gloups...

Wrath : Je m'ennuie...

Moi : Silence, j'ai dit! Aujourd'hui, le conte que j'adapterai sera "La petite sirène". Et l'héroïne sera Lust!

Lust : Je crois que quelqu'un a déjà parlé de torture...

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera une version affreusement trafiquée, avec une happy end, inspirée d'une version animée que j'ai vue il y a longtemps. (Non, pas la version Disney!)

Lust : Je ne sais pas si je dois y croire...

Moi : Et ce sera aussi une version sans interventions divines. Après tout, qui a besoin de dieux?

Scar : Grrrrrr...

Moi : Tiens, je te cherchais, justement! C'est toi qui feras le jeune prince!

Scar : Quelle surprise.

Moi : Eh oui, on est fan d'un couple ou on ne l'est pas... Les cinq soeurs de l'héroïne seront jouées par... Envy, Greed (avec des cheveux longs en postiche), Gluttony (avec des anglaises blondes en perruque), Sloth et Wrath!

Envy, Wrath : Crève!

Greed : CREVE!

Moi : Mais si, je t'assure que ça t'ira très bien! De toute façon, c'est moi qui décide, bwahaha!

Pride /prend l'air décontracté/ Je ne suis pas là!

Moi : Pride, je te gardais pour la fin. Tu vas jouer...

Pride /plein d'espoir/ Le père des sirènes?

Moi : Le... Mais non! Lui, personne ne le joue! Il n'a même pas vraiment de rôle, de toute façon! Non, tu feras leur grand-mère, avec toi aussi une perruque de cheveux longs. Et un soupçon de moustache.

Pride /atterré/

Moi /expression consolatrice/ Et douze huîtres accrochées à ta queue pour décorer?

Pride /gémit alors que des petits nuages noirs se rassemblent autour de lui/

Moi : Il ne reste que peu de rôles. La méchante sorcière sera Dante!

Dante : Je ne suis pas une sorcière! Je suis une scientifique!

Moi : Oui, c'est juste un nom pour faire genre. ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne rêves pas de cette occasion unique d'étudier l'alchimie entièrement en solution aqueuse?

Dante : D'accord, je marche.

Moi : Ton langage s'est relâché, ma chère.

Dante : Oui, depuis que j'ai pris le corps de Layla, il faut bien que je parle djeunz, sinon ça ferait suspect.

Moi /bas/ Imparable. /haut/ Et enfin, la jeune fille du couvent sera jouée par Rose!

Rose : Moi?

Moi : Oui, oui.

Rose : Je ne joue presque jamais dans des fics, alors je suis intimidée. /fait la révérence/ Je ferai de mon mieux.

Moi : Voilà! C'est le bon état d'esprit! Prenez exemple sur elle, les autres! Et maintenant, nous pouvons commencer!

* * *

Moi : Au large dans la mer, l'eau est bleue comme les pétales du plus beau bleuet et transparente comme le plus pur cristal...

Tous : ABREGE!

Moi : OK, OK... Alors, il était une fois une petite sirène qui vivait au fond de la mer, avec ses cinq grandes soeurs. Elles s'amusaient beaucoup à jouer avec les poissons et à cultiver leurs jardins d'algues et de corail, et elles n'avaient pas peur des méchants requins, parce que quand l'un d'entre eux arrivait, la deuxième soeur le mangeait.

Gluttony /avec des anglaises blondes. Ne pas oublier les anglaises blondes/ Gnap crunch miam.

Moi : Mais la plus jeune était la plus belle de toute, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle, et ses yeux couleur améthyste.

Envy, Wrath, Lust : OH NON, PAS LES AMETHYSTES!

Envy : Cette comparaison commence à me lasser sérieusement.

Moi : OK, OK. Et ses yeux violets. C'était aussi celle qui aimait le plus les histoires de sa grand-mère à propos du monde des humains.

Lust : Grand-mère, raconte-nous encore des histoires du monde d'en-dessus!

Pride /avec une perruque grise. Ne pas oublier la perruque/ Là haut, les fleurs ont une odeur, et les poissons chantent/bas/ Les poissons?

Moi : Si tu leur dis "oiseaux", elles ne comprendront pas.

Pride /soupir/ Si tu le dis... /aux sirènes/ Quand vous aurez quinze ans, vous aurez la permission de monter à la surface, et vous verrez tout cela! Mais pas avant quinze ans, pour respecter l'ordre, la justice et la loi, bwahahahaha!

Moi : Au cours de l'année, l'aînée des soeurs eut quinze ans, et comme elles se suivaient toutes à un an de distance, la plus jeune avait encore cinq longues années à attendre.

Lust : Pfff, c'est pas demain que le conte est fini.

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira vite. Et puis ça aurait pu être pire, vous avez vu vos différences d'âge dans l'anime?

Lust : Au moins, je ne serais pas la dernière!

Greed /avec une perruque. Ne pas oublier la perruque/ Je vous raconterai!

Moi : Et ainsi, chaque année, chacune des soeurs de la petite sirène raconta ce qu'elle avait vu, avivant son désir d'avoir quinze ans (un peu exprès, parce que quel est l'intérêt d'être une grande soeur quand on ne peut pas narguer ses petites soeurs?)

Greed : C'est superbe! Le plus beau est d'aller sur un banc de sable, et d'écouter les bruits de la ville, les cloches qui sonnent, et on ne peut pas y aller, mais rien que de les entendre, c'est déjà quelque chose!

Gluttony : Il y a plein de poissons qu'on ne trouve pas au fond, et puis ces poissons-d'en-haut qui nagent dans l'air, et ils sont bons/Miam/

Envy : J'ai remonté le long d'une rivière, et j'ai pu voir des enfants jouer dans la rivière. /bas/ Je les aurais bien noyées, mais il y avait avec eux une sorte de monstre noir griffu et dentu qui m'en a empêché.

Moi : C'était un chien, mais Envy ne le savait pas.

Sloth : Pourquoi aller si loin? C'est déjà bien suffisamment beau si on reste au même endroit, pendant des heures, à flotter et à regarder les dauphins qui sautent, les navires au loin et les souffles des baleines.

Wrath : Il y avait des grands blocs de glace qui flottaient sur la mer! J'ai fait du toboggan! C'était fun! Il y avait aussi des grandes tempêtes, avec des jolies lumières dans le ciel qui se reflétaient sur les icebergs et faisaient peur aux bateaux!

Toutes en choeur : Les premières fois, c'est merveilleux, et ensuite, ça reste sympa, mais quand même, le fond de la mer est mieux, et on n'est nulle part mieux que chez soi!

Lust /soupir/ J'ai l'impression que mes quinze ans n'arriveront jamais... /compte les jours/

Pride : C'est très bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens, je vais attacher huit huîtres à ta queue pour marquer ta haute naissance, pour que tu ne nous fasses pas honte dans le monde d'en haut.

Lust : Aïe! ca fait mal!

Pride : Il faut souffrir pour être belle! (Et moi, j'en ai douze, alors tu peux parler.)

Moi : Enfin, le jour de son anniversaire arriva.

Tout le monde /chante/ Happy birthday to you!

Lust : Au revoir!

Moi : A la surface, le soleil venait de se coucher. Il y avait un grand navire où on jouait de la musique, on chantait, on allumait des centaines de lumières de toutes les couleurs, et on se bourrait probablement aussi la gueule, parce que sinon les fêtes ne sont pas drôles.

Lust : Que c'est beau! Que se passe-t-il ici?

Moi : Elle s'approcha du bateau, et à chaque fois que les vagues la soulevaient, elle pouvait espionner le salon.

Lust : Ooooh, tous ces gens! Comme ils sont bien habillés! Et celui qui est mieux habillé que tous les autres, comme il est beau!

Scar /monte sur le pont/

Lust /bas/ Je pourrai mieux le voir, c'est mon jour de chance!

Toute l'assemblée : Joyeux anniversaire, prince/lancent des feux d'artifice/

Lust : Je voudrais monter sur le pont pour m'amuser avec eux! Et parler avec le jeune prince! Et aussi savoir comment on fait ces lumières dans le ciel!

Moi : Mais une tempête éclata alors. La petite sirème s'amusait à faire la course avec le bateau que le vent emportait à toute allure, et elle trouvait étrange que les marins n'aient plus l'air de faire la fête. Elle comprit quand le bateau se brisa en morceaux, et qu'elle se prit un éclat du mât sur la tête.

Lust : Ouilleuh! En fait ils ont raison, ce n'est pas drôle!

Moi : Un éclair illumina la scène, elle vit tous les humains essayer de fuir, et le jeune prince, qu'elle cherchait du regard, disparaître dans les eaux profondes.

Lust : Oh, il va venir chez moi! Je vais lui montrer notre beau château/réfléchit/ Oh non, zut, grand-mère m'a dit que les humains mouraient quand ils allaient sous l'eau! Il faut que je le retrouve!

Moi : Elle nagea parmi les débris, et finit par apercevoir le prince, qui n'avait presque plus la force de nager. Il serait mort sans la petite sirène, qui le maintint à la surface.

Lust : Bonjour! Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu/déçue/ Oh, il s'est évanoui. Ce n'est vraiment pas solide, les humains! Mais c'est charmant. Celui-ci, au moins.

Moi : Et la petite sirène l'embrassa sur le front et le serra dans ses bras.

Lust : Je ne sais pas du tout comment on soigne un humain ou comment on le réveille (et même s'il est beau, je préfèrerais qu'il soit réveillé!) Je vais essayer de trouver un docteur-pour-humains.

Moi : Elle nagea jusqu'au rivage et trouva une crique de sable fin, près d'un grand bâtiment, une église ou un cloître, elle ne savait pas faire la différence, ou peut-être même une mosquée ou un temple shinto, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Elle déposa le prince sur le sol et attendit. Une cloche sonna.

Rose : Lalalalala/se promène dans le jardin/

Lust /bas/ Ca y est! Elles arrivent/se couvre la tête d'écume pour se déguiser en vague/

Rose : Que se passe-t-il? Oh, un jeune homme! Il a dû être rejeté ici par la tempête. Est-il encore vivant/tâte son pouls/ Oui. /crie/ Venez, il y a un homme évanoui!

Scar : Nyyyyyy?

Marcoh /en médecin du temple/ Il n'y a rien de grave, il n'est pas noyé!

Scar /se réveille entièrement/ Je ne suis pas mort?

Moi : Ce qui était une question assez stupide, mais justifiée ; surtout si on considère qu'il croit à la vie après la mort. Et puis qu'il vient de subir une terrible tempête avec son bateau détruit, et qu'en plus il a raté les meilleurs morceaux, genre être serré dans les bras d'une jolie brune sexy qui l'embrasse, parce qu'il était évanoui.

Scar : Merci de m'avoir sauvé /regarde particulièrement Rose/

Moi : Mais il ne remercia pas la petite sirène, qu'il ne voyait pas, et cela la rendit triste. Elle rentra chez elle.

Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Wrath : Alors, tu as quoi à nous raconter?

Lust : Moi? Rien.

Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Wrath : Beuh /boudent/

Moi : Elle revenait de temps en temps devant le grand bâtiment, et elle voyait la jeune fille, mais le prince n'était pas avec elle, et la petite sirène était de plus en plus triste. A la fin, elle n'y tint plus, et raconta tout à une de ses soeurs.

Lust : Voilà. Il est si beau que je ne peux pas l'oublier, mais je ne sais où le trouver... Et surtout, ne le répète à personne!

Sloth : Pas de problème, petite soeur.

Moi : Le lendemain.

Sloth : Je sais où habite le prince que tu cherches! Nous allons t'y emmener!

Lust : Comment le sais-tu?

Sloth : Eh bien, je l'ai juste dit à notre soeur aînée, en lui faisant jurer le secret, et je crois qu'elle l'a répété à Envy, et... finalement, c'est une des camarades d'une servante de Wrath qui l'a déjà vu.

Lust : Tu veux dire que tout le palais connait mon histoire?

Sloth : Eh bien... Oui. /air gêné/ Mais ce n'est pas grave, non, puisqu'on l'a retrouvé!

Lust /soupir/

Moi : Elles l'emmenèrent au château du prince, et c'était bien lui. La petite sirène y revint souvent toute seule, elle pouvait le regarder et rêver de l'embrasser encore, et quand elle entendait d'autres humains dire du bien de lui, elle se réjouissait encore plus. Mais elle se posait des questions.

Lust : A votre avis, est-ce possible d'aller vivre avec les humains?

Sloth : Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Lust : Et est-ce que les humains meurent, comme nous?

Pride : Ecoutez la voix de la sagesse plus que bicentenaire! Les humains meurent, en effet, et ils vivent moins longtemps que nous. mais après leur mort, même quand leur corps tombent en poussière, ils ont une âme, qui va dans un autre monde.

Lust : Oh, c'est charmant! Les hommes connaissent déjà tellement plus d'endroits que nous, parce que leurs bateaux vont sur la mer, mais ils peuvent aussi aller au milieu des terres et au sommet des montagnes, et ensuite encore, ils vont dans un autre monde pour l'éternité.

Pride : Oui, mais leur vie est beaucoup moins agréable que la notre/se met à radoter à propos des guerres, de la famine, des impôts et des cors aux pieds, et autres maux qui épargnent les sirènes/

Lust : Quand même, je voudrais bien être humaine et avoir une âme immortelle! Il n'y a aucun moyen pour en avoir une?

Pride : Si un humain t'aimait tellement qu'il voulait t'épouser, alors il partagerait son âme avec toi. Mais cela ne peut pas arriver.

Envy : Parce que les gens d'en haut n'ont aucun goût! Ils détestent nos queues de poisson et croient que pour être beau il faut des laides colonnes qu'ils appellent des jambes!

Greed : Ne te fais pas de soucis, petite soeur, amuse-toi tant que tu peux! Il y a un bal ce soir, tout le monde entendra une fois encore que tu as la plus jolie voix de l'océan, il y aura plein de jolis garçons-sirènes, et tu oublieras la surface!

Wrath : Ici, c'est plus beau que tout ce qu'on peut voir en haut!

Gluttony : Oui, reste avec nous!

Moi : La petite sirène dansa et chanta pendant la première partie de la soirée, mais rapidement elle se sentit triste, et s'isola sur la fenêtre. Alors, elle pensa que pour conquérir le prince et avoir une âme, elle était prête à tout, même à aller consulter la sorcière de la mer que sa grand-mère utilisait comme monstre quand elle racontait des histoires qui font peur, quand les petites sirènes sont trop vieilles pour avoir peur des requins. Courageusement, elle affronta les poulpes happeurs, les polypes empoisonnés...

Lust : Dommage que Gluttony ne soit pas là, elle mangerait tout ça!

Moi : ... et les tourbillons nauséabonds pour arriver jusqu'à la cabane de la sorcière, bâtie d'ossements humain et emplie de couleuvres apprivoisées.

Dante : Oui, ce n'est pas très confortable ni très propre, mais ça donne un genre. /à Lust/ Salut petite! Je sais ce que tu veux, et c'est bête de ta part, mais je te le donnerai quand même, car cela te rendra bien malheureuse! Tu auras à la place de ta queue de poisson deux jambes que ces humains sans goût trouveront jolies, mais ça te fera mal à chaque pas, comme si tu marchait sur un couteau!

Lust /pense au prince/ Je veux bien.

Dante /fait un grand sourire et danse/ Tu ne pourras plus jamais redevenir une sirène et revenir au palais de ton père! Et si jamais le prince ne t'épouse pas, le jour se son mariage avec une autre, ton coeur se brisera et tu en mourras!

Lust /très pâle/ Je le veux. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être humaine, me faire aimer de mon prince, et avoir une âme!

Dante : Mais en plus, Je veux un paiement! Que dirais-tu de la pierre philosophale?

Moi /bas/ Tu te trompes d'histoire!

Dante : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors, tu devras me donner ta voix en paiement! Tu as la plus jolie voix de sous les mers, et je la veux!

Moi : La petite sirène accepta. Dante mit son chaudron sur le feu, le gratta avec ses couleuvres nouées...

Dante : La propreté est toujours une bonne chose!

Moi : Et avec son sang, des foies de morue, des épinards et autre choses tellement peu ragoutantes que je ne les évoquerai même pas, elle composa le breuvage, puis elle coupa la langue de la petite sirène. Cette dernière ne voulut pas aller faire bêtement des signes d'adieu à ses soeurs sans pouvoir parler, alors elle cueillit une fleur dans chacun de leurs jardins, puis elle monta sur la plage devant chez le prince, et but la potion. Elle s'évanouit, parce que ça faisait rudement mal. Plus tard...

Scar : Qui es-tu? Comment es-tu venue là?

Moi : La petite sirène se réveilla au son de sa voix, mais elle ne put lui répondre, et le regarda avec de grands yeux suppliants de chibi.

Scar : Tu es muette, pauvre enfant. /rougit/ Et tu n'as rien à te mettre. Je vais te donner des vêtements /la prend par la main et la mène vers le palais/

Moi : Ses jambes lui faisaient mal à chaque pas comme la sorcière lui avait dit, mais le prince et tous ses serviteurs s'émerveillaient de la beauté de sa démarche, et elle pensa que cela en valait la peine (enfin, surtout pour le prince, quand même). Elle resta ainsi avec lui pendant de nombreux mois. La nuit, elle allait rafraichir ses jambes dans la mer.

Lust /pense/ Il m'appelle "sa petite enfant trouvée" et il aime quand je danse. Il m'a fait faire des vêtements d'homme pour que j'aille me promener avec lui à cheval, il me parle comme à une amie et il m'aime beaucoup. Mais c'est sa femme que je dois devenir, sinon mon coeur se brisera, et je ne serais plus qu'écume sur la mer. /boude/ Et puis, je ne peux pas rester frustrée toute ma vie!

Moi : A ce moment, elle entendit de tristes chants venus de la mer. Comme elle ne pouvait pas crier, elle se leva, et agita les mains.

Sloth : Petite soeur, tu étais là!

Envy : Je le savais! Je le savais!

Greed : C'est moi qui l'ai dit/tire les cheveux d'Envy/

Wrath : Comment vas-tu?

Sloth : Nous nous ennuyons de toi!

Envy : Est-ce que ce crétin de prince t'a remarquée, au moins?

Moi : La petite sirène ne put répondre ni oui ni non, et elle aurait voulu au moins pleurer en regardant ses soeurs, mais elle ne pouvait pas, car il faut une âme pour pleurer.

Sloth : Nous reviendrons, et grand-mère viendra te voir, aussi!

Greed : Ca fait dix ans qu'elle n'est pas sortie du palais, ça lui fera une occasion de bouger sa vieille queue!

Moi : Mais la petite sirène devanait de plus en plus triste, au fur et à mesure qu'elle vivait avec le prince.

Lust /pense/ Ne m'aimes-tu pas plus que toutes les autres?

Scar : Tu es celle qui m'est la plus chère, car tu es la plus douce et la plus dévouée. TU me fais penser à une jeune fille qui m'a sauvé la vie autrefois, en me trouvant sur une plage après un naufrage. Mais elle appartenait à un temple, et je ne la reverrai jamais, mais toi, tu lui ressembles un peu.

Lust /pense/ C'est moi qui ai sauvé ta vie! J'ai vu la jeune fille que tu aimes plus que moi, et elle était juste là quand tu t'es réveillé!

Scar : Mes parents l'ont demandé d'pouser une princesse d'un royaume voisin, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée, mais je ne veux pas! Comme je ne peux pas avoir ma jeune fille qui vit au temple, je préfèrerais encore t'épouser toi, ma petite muette dont les yeux parlent et qui es aussi douce que celle que j'aime.

Lust /pense/ Je t'en prie, ne te contente pas d'embrasser mon front et de jouer avec mes cheveux! Je veux un bonheur humain ; je veux une âme immortelle.

Scar : Le bateau pour son royaume part demain, et je t'emmène avec moi : je suis sûr que tu n'as pas peur de la mer!

Lust /pense/ Je n'ai pas peur de la mer, je la connais mieux que personne. J'ai peur de l'autre princesse.

Moi : Ils se rendirent au royaume voisin, mais le premier jour la princesse n'apparut pas. Elle était dans un couvent où on lui enseignait les vertus royales. Ou plutôt, les vertus chrétiennes qu'on exigeait d'une reine de l'époque, comme marcher avec classe, donner aux miséreux, donner à l'église, et essayer d'endoctriner son mari.

Rose : Hey!

Moi : Chut! Ils ne savent pas que c'est toi, tu casses le suspense! Mon, tant pis, je continue selon le plan. /groumph/ Quand la princesse arriva, le bonheur envahit le coeur du prince, et le malheur celui de la petite sirène : c'était la jeune fille du temple.

Scar /à Lust/ Je suis si heureux! Ce que je n'aurais jamais espéré se réalise! J'ai retrouvé celle qui m'a sauvé la vie! Toi qui m'aimes mieux que tous les autres, tu dois être heureuse pour moi, tu seras demoiselle d'honneur à mon mariage.

Moi : Non seulement la petite sirène ne pouvait pas parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, et c'est pourquoi le prince ne vit pas qu'il lui brisait le coeur.

Scar : Ce qui n'empêche pas que je passe pour un parfait crétin dans ce conte.

Moi : Mais non, mais non, tu es juste un Ishbalien coincé. Et puis, après ton comportement de puceau effarouché avec Lust dans l'épisode 42, ne va pas te plaindre, ensuite!

Scar : Grrrr.

Lust /pense/ Hélas, il ne me reste plus qu'une journée avant de devenir écume sur la mer!

Moi : Le bateau revint sur la mer ; le mariage devait être célébré à l'arrivée, devant leur Dieu que nous appellerons commodément "Dieu", pour éviter les clashs théologiques et par conformité avec le conte d'origine. La petite sirène regardait tristement la mer, sans pouvoir dormir, quand elle vit ses soeurs. Mais leurs longs cheveux ne flottaient plus au vent : on les avait coupés.

Greed : Youpi yaaaa!

Envy, Wrath : Grrrr...

Sloth : Nous avons donné nos cheveux à la sorcière pour que tu ne meures pas demain! Elle nous a donné un couteau.

Wrath : Regarde comme il est aiguisé/tâte la pointe/ Aïe!

Envy : Tu devras en transpercer le coeur de cet imbécile de prince, qui ne t'a pas choisie.

Greed : Quand son sang jaillira sur tes jambes, elles redeviendront une jolie queue de poisson.

Gluttony : Et tu pourras revenir vivre avec nous!

Sloth : Mais tu dois le faire cette nuit! Dépêche-toi!

Moi : La petite sirène entra dans la chambre du prince. Elle le regarda, elle l'embrassa sur le front comme elle l'avait fait la nuit où elle l'avait sauvé. Puis elle regarda le poignard, puis le prince, puis la ligne rose qui indiquait que le soleil allait se lever. Mais le poignard trembla dans sa main, elle ne put se résoudre à frapper. Alors elle le jeta à la mer, elle embrassa le prince sur les lèvres, puis elle se jeta elle-même à l'eau.

Lust /pense/ C'est étrange... Maintenant que j'ai des jambes et un corps humain, je vais me noyer.

Moi : Ce qui aurait quand même été vraiment la louze, pour une sirène. Mais le prince avait déjà été à demi-réveillé par son baiser, et il se réveilla totalement en entendant le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait à l'eau.

Scar : Que se passe-t-il?

Moi : Il eut juste le temps de voir la petite sirène disparaître sous les ondes. Bien entendu, il plongea à sa suite pour aller la chercher. Il nagea vers le fond de l'eau, et la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener. Mais au moment où il l'emmenait vers la surface, un étrange sentiment le frappa.

Scar : C'est bizarre... Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vécu cela, pourtant... mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà connu cela. Son visage près du mien, son corps contre le mien, dans la lumière verte de l'eau... Que se passe-t-il?

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, à ton âge, je ne pense pas que ce soit Alzheimer... /continue/ Il l'emmena jusque sur le pont, et les souvenirs lui revenaient, de plus en plus vivaces, du jour où il avait failli se noyer.

Scar : Est-ce vraiment toi qui m'a sauvé, ce jour-là?

Lust /hoche la tête/

Scar : Ma pauvre enfant, comme ce que je t'ai dit à dû te faire mal... Pendant tout ce temps, est-ce que tu voulais que je t'épouse toi?

Lust /hoche la tête, très fort/

Scar : Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Moi : Et il décida d'épouser plutôt la petite sirène, même si ses parents lui firent la gueule pendant un bon mois. On ramena la princesse Rose chez elle.

Rose : Mon rôle a été court /fait la révérence/ Mais je suis contente de ne pas avoir fini avec Scar. dans le canon, c'était juste un ami, vraiment, et je suis contente de ne pas avoir trouvé de fic qui l'exploite autrement. Ne créons pas un triste précédent.

Moi : Le prêtre bénit l'union de la petite sirène et du prince, et elle eut une âme, pour la première fois elle put pleurer, mais c'était de joie. Ils restèrent tous les deux vivre dans ce palais, près de la mer, les soeurs de la petite sirène revinrent souvent lui dire bonjour, et même une fois la grand-mère qui n'était pas sortie depuis des décennies se déplaça.

Pride : Moi aussi, j'ai coupé mes cheveux, youpi yaaaa!

Moi : Et le prince et la petite sirène vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et après.

FIN

Moi : Voici venir le petit bonus caché demandé (énergiquement) par ma soeur Agnesou.

Rose /se promène au bord de la mer/ Lalala...

Envy : Oh, l'humaine qui a failli gacher la vie de ma soeur/regarde à droite et à gauche/ Pas de créature griffue et dentue! Nyark/chope Rose par le pied et l'attire sous la mer/

Rose : Gloups...

Moi : Envy était excellente nageuse et en quelques secondes, avant que Rose aie le temps de se noyer, il l'avait amenée dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Dante : Que se passe-t-il?

Envy : Rends-moi mes cheveuuuuuuux! Ca ne me va pas, les cheveux courts! Je te donne ça, en échange.

Dante : Pas mal... /lance un sort qui permet à Rose de respirer sous l'eau/

Rose : Merci, madame /fait la révérence/

Dante : Elle est mignonne. D'accord, je la garde. /à Envy, air méprisant/ Tiens, reprends tes cheveux.

Envy : Yippie ya!

Dante /à Rose/ Que ferais-tu si tu restais ici avec moi?

Rose : Je nettoierais la maison /regarde avec dégoût les couleuvres-grattoirs/ et je vous parlerais de Dieu.

Dante /rit/ Je peux vivre avec ça/prend Rose dans ses bras et entreprend de la tripoter/

Rose /rougit/

Moi : C'était un épilogue pour Agnesou, qui aime le Dante/Rose et trouve que les cheveux courts vont mal à Envy!

Dante, Rose, Envy /saluent, et sortent de scène/


	2. Le dragon vert, RoyLiza

Moi : Vous avez aimé le conte de la dernière fois?

Tous : NOOOOONNNN!

Moi : Ah, c'est un problème...

Envy : Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Moi : Il ne faut pas rester sur une aussi triste impression! Je vais me rattraper en écrivant rapidement un autre conte!

Tous /bas/ Nous sommes maudits...

Moi : Le conte que je vais adapter aujourd'hui s'appelle "Le dragon vert"

Envy : Qu'on ne me dise pas que c'est moi!

Moi : Non, non! Bien qu'on soit dans un conte de fées, ce dragon n'a aucun rapport avec l'espèce mythique et reptilienne. Il s'agit d'un grade de l'armée. Ceci est un conte réaliste. hum

Envy : A votre tour de souffrir, les militaires! Bwahaha!

Moi : L'héroïne sera jouée par Liza!

Liza /se met au garde-à-vous/

Moi : Et le héros sera bien entendu joué par Roy!

Roy /sourire entendu/

Moi : Les parents de Liza seront Izumi et Sieg.

Izumi : Je me sens bien vieille, d'un coup.

Sieg : ...

Envy : C'est quoi tous ces gens obéissants! Hurlez! Protestez!

Moi : Envy, tu me rappelles que j'ai prévu pour toi un rôle merveilleux! TU pourras être détestable, odieux, nuisible, tout ce que tu voudras!

Envy : Je joue un monstre? Un sorcier? Un ogre? Un homoncule?

Moi : Pire que ça : tu joues un voisin.

Envy : Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre... Ca veut dire que je ne peux pas détruire et torturer tout le monde?

Moi : Hé non! Tu n'as même pas de super-pouvoirs de transformation! J'ai dit un conte réaliste.

Roy /réagit/ Ca veut dire que je ne peux pas faire d'alchimie et carboniser les fâcheux?

Moi : Eh non!

Roy /boude/

Envy : Et moi, comment je fais, alors?

Moi : Tu auras au moins un atout : l'assistance de ta vieille nourrice.

Envy /soupçonneux/ qui est?

Moi : Dante, en mode vieille!

Dante : Pourquoi ce corps déplaisant?

Moi : Parce que c'est une vieille femme dans le conte!

Dante : Et je suis la domestique de ce sale gamin? Et je ne peux pas faire d'alchimie.

Moi : Eh oui... Tu ne peux pas être une puissante sorcière à chaque fois...

Dante : Je proteste!

Moi /range les protestations de Dante dans la boîte à choses sans intérêt/ Le capitaine du navire sera joué par... Armstrong.

Armstrong /arrache sa chemise et montre ses muscles/ C'est magnifique! Admirez la technique ancestrale de capitainerie de la famille Armstrong!

Moi : Le roi sera joué par Marcoh, et le roi du pays adverse sera joué par Pride!

Marcoh /air soucieux/ J'ai gagné du galon...

Pride : Au moins, j'échappe à la grand-mère, cette fois...

Moi : Voilà! Maintenant que tout le monde est réparti dans les rôles, commençons, commençons!

Lust, Sloth, Wrath, Greed /soupir de soulagement/ Cette fois, on y a échappé.

Gluttony : Agah?

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un jeune colonel, d'une vingtaine d'années.

Roy : Tiens, j'ai rajeuni.

Moi : Son courage dans les batailles était inégalé, ainsi que sa force et son charisme. Toujours au premier rang, sa seule présence donnait du courage à tous ses hommes.

Roy /prenant la pose/ Je sais, je sais...

Moi : Mais un jour, sa chance tourna. Ses hommes furent massacrés, et il se retrouva seul, sans équipement, ni eau, ni nourriture, perdu au milieu du désert.

Roy /bas/ Elle ne me tuera pas dès le début du conte, de toute façon.

Moi : Grrr! Mets-toi un peu dans la peau de personnage! La soif le torturait, et des hallucinations commencèrent à le hanter. Lui qui était d'habitude un athée complet se mit à délirer...

Roy : Seigneur, si je m'en tire, je promets que plus jamais je ne débaucherai de jeunes filles innocentes!

Moi : Mais personne n'entendit sa prière, et le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort.

Roy : Si je m'en tire, je fais serment de me ranger, et de fonder une famille avec la première jeune fille que je rencontrerai/bas/ Non mais! Et puis quoi encore! Je fais quoi si elle est laide!

Moi : Ce serment dut voir plus d'effet que le précédent, puisque très peu de temps après, il aperçut une route. Il la suivit, à bout de forces, mais avec maintenant l'espoir d'arriver à un lieu habité. Malgré sa vue brouillée par le soleil, il aperçut une silhouette féminine sur la route. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à elle avant que le soleil l'écrase.

Roy /s'évanouit/

Moi : La jeune fille vit de loin l'homme tomber, et se précipita vers lui. Elle portait un panier d'oranges, et en ouvrit une pour lui en faire boire le jus ; puis elle le traîna jusqu'à chez elle.

Liza /bas/ Il est beau, mais il est lourd!

Roy : Hey!

Moi : Elle l'allongea sur un lit, puis lui donna encore à boire.

Liza : Papa, maman! J'ai trouvé un homme évanoui sur la route!

Izumi : Ne ramène pas n'importe quoi à la maison, chérie. /vient voir/ C'est un militaire. J'espère au moins qu'il ne sera pas agressif, on ne sait jamais avec cette espèce-là. Mais bon, on ne peut pas le laisser mourir...

Moi : Quelques heures plus tard, le colonel se réveilla.

Liza : Bonjour monsieur!

Izumi : Bonjour.

Sieg /agite la main/

Roy /se lève et va voir Sieg, puis s'écrase sur la table car il ne tient pas encore bien sur ses pieds/ Monsieur, je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fille!

Liza /rougit/

Sieg /lève légèrement le sourcil/ Pardon?

Roy /gêné/ En dehors même du fait que j'ai fait un serment ridicule que je préfère oublier... /reprend de sa superbe/ votre fille est la plus jolie que j'ai jamais vue. De plus, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je voudrais l'épouser.

Izumi : Notre fille est pauvre et peu instruite, mais elle a de l'honneur! Je ne la donnerai pas au premier venu!

Liza /lui écrase le pied, puis lui lance un regard suppliant/

Izumi /regard implacable à l'adresse de Liza/

Roy : Je ne suis pas le premier venu! Le roi m'a donné une terre pour avoir servi chez lui. De plus, si elle n'avait pas d'honneur, je n'en voudrais pas.

Izumi : Et puis elle est trop jeune! Elle n'a que quatorze ans!

Roy : Eh bien, c'est une maladie dont elle guérit de jour en jour!

Moi : Le colonel prit dans ses poche l'or qu'il avait sur lui, et le jeta sur la table.

Sieg : Notre fille n'est pas à vendre!

Roy : Même si je le croyais, je n'irais pas en proposer un si pauvre prix! Mais je vous laisse cet argent pour que vous l'envoyiez à l'école, et qu'elle puisse étudier. Je reviendrai dans un an!

Moi : Le colonel retourna au champ de bataille, et les parents de Liza, après avoir longtemps délibéré, l'envoyèrent à l'école. Un an plus tard, quand le colonel revint, Liza l'attendait devant la porte de la maison.

Liza : Bonjour!

Roy : Bonjour! Tes parents ont-il décidé enfin de m'accorder ta main?

Liza : Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre. Allez voir avec eux. /air complice/ Insistez, ma mère peut être assez bornée, parfois.

Moi : Roy entra dans la maison, et renouvela sa demande.

Izumi : Elle est trop jeune!

Roy /bas/ J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà-vu...

Sieg : Revenez dans un an!

Roy /sort encore un sac d'or de sa poche/

Izumi : Liza n'a plus besoin d'aller à l'école. Elles sait lire, écrire, compter, elle a l'esprit vif, et les instituteurs ont dit qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à lui apprendre.

Roy : Eh bien envoyez-là à l'école militaire! Qu'elle apprenne à monter à cheval, à se battre et à tirer!

Moi : Le colonel repartit, et la mère de Liza, après mure réflexion, l'envoya effectivement à l'école militaire. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'armée, mais il peut être utile qu'une jeune fille sache se défendre. L'année suivante, le colonel revint.

Roy : Et cette fois, je ne veux plus d'excuses!

Sieg : Ca fait deux ans qu'il insiste... Je pense que ses sentiments sont sincères.

Izumi /tapote nerveusement la table avec ses ongles/ Bon... J'accepte...

Liza /bas/ Merci, maman.

Izumi : Bonne chance, ma petite. Et rappelle-toi : tu étais la meilleure tireuse, cette année, à l'école militaire. Si ton mari te traite mal, ne te laisse pas faire!

Roy : Elle sera la mieux traitée des mariées!

Moi : Ils se marièrent, et allèrent vivre ensemble dans le château que le roi avait accordé au colonel pour ses hauts faits d'armes. Ils vécurent très heureux pendant un an, mais vint le moment où le roi du pays voisin leur déclara à nouveau la guerre.

Roy : Hélas, il va falloir que je parte au front. Je ne reviendrai que dans un an.

Liza : Prends soin de toi!

Roy : Personne ne peut me tuer. /prend la pose/

Moi : Mais le colonel avait un voisin de la pire espèce. Cet homme, qui habitait un château situé non loin du sien, était envieux, vicieux, et se réjouissait du malheur des autres.

Envy /grand sourire sadique/ C'est tout moi!

Moi : Peu de temps avant le départ du colonel, il vient lui dire au revoir.

Envy : Salut, vieux frère! Au fait, tu n'as pas peur de laisser une aussi jolie femme toute seule?

Roy /négligemment/ Elle saura se défendre.

Envy : Ca, c'est à supposer qu'elle en aie envie! Toute seule pendant un an, elle aura sans doute envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

Roy /énervé/ Tu ne connais rien à rien! J'ai confiance en l'honneur et en l'amour de me femme! Je jouerais ma vie dessus...

Envy : ta vie, soit... mais jouerais-tu la sienne?

Roy : Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Envy : C'est simple. Si d'ici ton retour, j'ai réussi à séduire ta femme et à obtenir qu'elle me donne son alliance, alors tu la tueras, et tu me donneras tes terres. Si je n'ai pas réussi, c'est moi qui te donnerai les miennes.

Roy : C'est stupide! Je ne peux pas accepter un tel marché!

Envy : C'est bien ce que je disais! Ta femme en qui tu as tant confiance est volage comme toutes les autres, et au fond de toi, tu le sais!

Roy /furieux/ Imbécile! J'accepte ta proposition! Dans un an, tu pourras dire adieu à tes terres!

Moi : Le colonel fit alors ses derniers adieux à sa femme.

Roy : Fais ce que tu veux avec mes propriétés et le domaine, mais par contre, ne reçois pas notre voisin Envy! C'est un homme mauvais.

Liza : Bien! (Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais envie, de toute façon...)

Moi : Et le colonel partit au front. Pendant ce temps, Envy racontait son plan à sa vieille nourrice, dont le coeur était aussi noir que le sien.

Dante : Mais pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de tuer sa femme, au lieu de seulement te donner ta terre.

Envy : Oh, parce que cet imbécile lui aurait pardonné. Mais maintenant, quand j'aurai séduit sa chère épouse, il sera forcé de la tuer, et il sera ruiné et seul, ha ha ha!

Moi : Dès le lendemain, Envy se rendit au château de son voisin pour demander à voir Liza. mais elle lui claqua fermement la porte au nez.

Envy : C'est parce que les recommandations de son mari sont encore fraîches à ses oreilles! Bientôt, elle cédera!

Moi : Il faut dire que le voisin était bien fait de sa personne, et il en était conscient. mais au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, la détermination de Liza ne faiblissait pas. Elle accueillait les pauvres et les enfants perdus, les visiteurs de lointains pays, mais elle claquait systématiquement la porte au nez de son voisin, souvent assez vite pour le cogner avec la porte, car elle était rapide. Les mois passèrent, et Envy se retrouva Gros-Jean comme devant une semaine avant le retour du colonel.

Envy /gémit/ je vais perdre mon terraiiiiin! Je ne verrai pas mourir cette pétasse habile au maniement de poooooortes! Je veux mes pouvoirs de transformatioooooooon!

Moi : Sa vieille nourrice, Dante, était marrie de voir son enfançon pleurer, et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter ce terrain où elle cultivait des plantes empoisonnées depuis si longtemps. Elle décida de l'aider.

Dante : Sèche tes larmes, je vais m'en occuper.

Moi : Elle se déguisa en pauvresse, et alla demander un emploi au château du colonel et de Liza.

Dante : Je serais prête à faire n'importe quel travail pour gagner ma pitance! Ma bonne dame, ayez pitié de moi!

Liza : Ce sera bien volontiers. Mon mari va justement bientôt rentrer, et j'ai besoin de personnel pour préparer les festivités.

Moi : Dante travailla dur pendant cinq jours, mais en fait, elle guettait une occasion. Liza décida de faire un gâteau pour son mari, et pétrit la pâte elle-même. Pour cela, elle enleva son alliance, et la vieille, faisant mine de passer en portant un lourd fardeau, la subtilisa, puis elle courut au château d'Envy.

Dante : Ca y est! Je l'ai! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le colonel! Au fait, je l'ai espionnée pendant ces quelques jours, et j'ai quelques indications à te donner /chuchote chuchote/

Envy : Merveilleux! J'ai hâte d'y être!

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Liza se rendit compte de la perte. Elle chercha partout, mais ne put trouver son alliance. Finalement elle s'assit, et réfléchit.

Liza : Il suffira que je lui dise tout de suite que je l'ai perdue. Il fera sans doute une petite crise, mais il ne peut pas m'en vouloir éternellement juste pour ça!

Moi : Le colonel, lui, revint à l'heure dite. Sa femme l'attendait chez lui, mais Envy l'attendait sur le quai de son bateau.

Envy : J'ai gagné notre petit pari! Et maintenant, tu dois tuer ta femme, et me donner ton domaine.

Roy : Tu crois que je vais accepter ça sans preuve!

Envy : Comme convenu, voilà l'alliance de ta femme. Tu peux l'examiner ; il n'y a pas de piège.

Roy /déjà stressé/ N'importe quel bijoutier est capable d'en faire une copie!

Envy : Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi, et demander à ta femme de te montrer la sienne.

Roy : Mais oui, mais oui.

Envy /bas à l'oreille du colonel/ Sais-tu que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire des découvertes? Ta femme a un grain de beauté sur la plante du pied droit.

Moi : Ce qui était la pure vérité : c'est sa nourrice qui, en changeant les draps, avait espionné Liza à son lever et qui lui avait rapporté le fait. Alors, le colonel rugit de colère d'abord, puis de désespoir, quand il se rendit compte à quoi il s'était engagé.

Envy : Voilà! Tu n'as plus qu'à tuer ta femme, et ensuite, tu quitteras tes terres et tu diras à tes hommes que désormais elles m'appartiennent /danse de joie/

Moi : Pâle comme un mort, le colonel rentra dans son château. Riza l'accueillit et n'eut même pas le temps de lui parler de sa bague.

Roy : Ma femme, pourquoi ne portez-vous pas votre alliance?

Moi : Il ne l'avait jamais vouvoyée, et elle sentit bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Liza : Je l'ai perdue il y a quelques jours. J'allais justement t'en parler.

Roy : Ma femme, allez mettre la robe que vous portiez le jour de nos noces.

Moi : Liza ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle pensa que le plus simple était sans doute d'obéir et de s'expliquer ensuite. (De plus, sa robe de mariée était fort jolie, et ne porter ce genre de robe coûteuse qu'un seul jour de sa vie est un gâchis inacceptable)

Roy : Ma femme, vous m'avez trompé. J'en ai toutes les preuves. Un serment inconsidéré m'oblige à faire ce à quoi la fierté devrait de toute façon me pousser. Voilà votre cercueil, couchez-vous dedans.

Liza /grands yeux égarés/ Quoi? Je ne vous ai jamais trompé!

Roy : Pourquoi alors votre alliance se retrouve-t-elle au doigt de mon voisin! Et comment sait-il comment vous êtes faite?

Riza : Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais...

Moi : Elle était tellement choquée par le comportement de son époux qu'elle ne pensait même pas à se défendre. Elle manqua défaillir (un peu aidée en cela par le corset très serré de la robe) et c'est dans un brouillard flou qu'elle vit le colonel la coucher dans le cercueil.

Envy /des coulisses/ Mais pourquoi ces airs déprimés? On est dans un conte de fées à la noix, après tout, amusez-vous un peu! En plus, c'est plutôt drôle, comme scène! Nyark nyark!

Moi, Roy, Liza /regard noir/

Roy : Je te laisse ton pistolet. Si tu souffres trop, tu pourras abréger ta vie.

Moi : Il referma le cercueil, et l'emmena sur le rivage, où Envy l'attendait.

Envy : Je suis là pour vérifier que tu fasses bien ton boulot. On ne sait jamais, une faiblesse momentanée...

Roy /bas/ Je te hais.

Envy /très fier/ Je sais!

Moi : Liza dans le cercueil partit en dérivant sur la mer, et les courants l'entrainèrent au large. Quand elle se réveilla de son évanouissement, elle commençait déjà à manquer d'air. Elle trouva le pistolet, et avec résolution, tira vers le haut, perçant ainsi un trou dans le bois du cercueil. Elle put ainsi respirer, et attendit, en espérant que quelqu'un vienne la secourir. Justement, un bâteau passa, et le capitaine remarqua le cercueil.

Armstrong /arrachant sa chemise/ Mais que vois-je! Une boîte qui flotte sur l'eau! Peut-être est-ce l'épave de quelque bateau en perdition! Allons la repêcher afin de connaître ce qu'il en est!

Moi : Ses hommes mirent un bâteau à la mer, et ramenèrent le cercueil.

Armstrong : Comment! C'est un cercueil! Une âme aurait-elle été abandonnée aux flots de la traîtresse mer, sans pouvoir être ensevelie en Terre Sainte? Il nous faut y remédier!

Moi : Liza n'entendait pas tout, par le trou qu'elle avait percé pour respirer, mais elle sut qu'elle avait été repêchée. Elle se mit à tambouriner sur les parois du cercueil.

Armstrong : Quelle erreur n'allions-nous pas commettre! Ce qui est dans ce cercueil vit! Comment a-t-il pu être question de l'enterrer? Qui a eu cette idée funeste?

Maria et Denis /bas/ ;; C'est vous.

Armstrong : Peu importe, après tout! Quel que soit l'être qu'un misérable enferma en ces planches, il nous faut l'en délivrer/fait gonfler spectaculairement ses muscles avant d'arracher les planches de dessus du cercueil./

Moi : Liza se leva, et elle était si belle, avec sa robe blanche brodée de dentelles et ses longs cheveux blonds, que tous en furent impressionnés.

Armstrong /s'incline/ Madame, que faisiez-vous en si triste séjour? Le sort fut cruel avec vous, mais je tâcherai de contrebalancer son rôle funeste par tous les moyens à ma disposition.

Liza /s'incline aussi, mais de façon moins alambiquée/ Je préfère ne pas dire ce qui m'a menée ici, c'est trop pénible pour moi. mais puisque vous vous proposez si aimablement pour m'aider, pourriez-vous me faire regargner la terre ferme? Hélas, je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer maintenant, mais à terre, je vendrai ma robe.

Armstrong : Ne vous souciez point d'argent! Tout ce vaisseau vous appartient! Maria, donnez-lui la cabine sous le grand mât.

Maria /au garde-à-vous/ Bien, Capitaine!

Moi : Liza fut menée dans une des cabines des passagers. Au début, elle était désespérée. Puis, au bout de quelques jours, elle avait pris sa décision.

Liza : Mon mari et moi avons probablement été pris dans une machination. Il est si franc, il devait être sincère. Je rassemblerai les preuves de mon innocence, et il me demandera pardon à genoux/fait craquer ses articulations/ puis nous reprendrons notre vie comme auparavant.

Moi : Le bâteau fit bonne route vers la terre. Liza essayait d'aider au maniement du bâteau le mieux qu'elle le pouvait, pour ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école militaire. Mais Armstrong essayait de l'en empêcher, proclamant qu'elle était une invitée, ce qui gênait beaucoup Liza. Le bâteau finit par accoster.

Armstrong : Mademoiselle, ici habitent mes parents, descendants de l'illustre famille Armstrong.

Liza /bas/ Jamais entendu parler.

Armstrong /n'écoute pas/ Je vous laisserai chez ma mère, qui prendra soin de vous. Mais avant de repartir, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander...

Liza : Quoi?

Armstrong /arrache sa veste, d'où il sort un énorme bouquet de roses: Liza, voulez-vous m'épouser?

Liza /garde l'air grave, alors que n'importe qui aurait au moins pouffé de rire/ Désolée, capitaine, je ne peux accepter votre offre. (Et puis, je suis déjà mariée, mais si je lui racontais mon histoire, je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau de Roy.)

Armstrong : Je suis bien malheureux. /prend l'air passionné alors que des larmes continues coulent sur ses joues/ Mis je vous en prie, prenez encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir, le temps que vous restiez chez ma mère.

Liza : Je veux bien, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps.

Moi : Armstrong repartit, et laissa Liza à sa mère. La femme s'occupait bien d'elle, mais Liza se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser repartir.

Madame Armstrong : Sais-tu que tu serais une merveilleuse épouse pour mon fils Alex Louis?

Liza /gênée/ Madame, je n'ai pas l'intention...

Madame Armstrong : C'est un excellent parti, crois-moi! Il est l'héritier de notre famille, et il es si séduisant!

Liza : Nous en avons déjà parlé...

Madame Armstrong : Oh, je le sais bien! Mais il est toujours possible de revenir sur sa décision. Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? Aller jouer au rugby? Je t'expliquerai les techniques ancestrales de la famille Armstrong...

Liza : Madame, j'aimerais partir...

Madame Armstrong : Pas déjà, voyons! Reste encore un peu en notre compagnie!

Liza /soupir/ Pourrais-je aller faire des achats en ville?

Madame Armstrong : Aucun problème, ma chère! Je t'accompagne!

Moi : Liza lui aurait bien faussé compagnie, mais il faut dire que la mère d'Armstrong était beaucoup plus grande, plus forte et plus rapide qu'elle. En attendant, elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur.

Envy /des coulisses/ Cette madame Armstrong est peut-être même pire que moi. Respect.

Madame Armstrong : Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait une délicieuse idée de t'acheter une robe longue avec pleeeiiiiiin de volants.

Liza : Pas vraim... /se reprend/ Oui, pourquoi pas?

Moi : La mère d'Armstrong, ravie, proposa à Liza d'essayer une robe qui lui plaisait particulièrement. Liza s'enferma dans la cabine d'essayage avec une vendeuse. (Ben oui, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour attacher les robes des gens, à l'époque, vu le fouillis de rubans que c'était)

Liza /voix mielleuse/ Oui, elle est jolie, mais je n'aime pas trop la couleur.

Madame Armstrong /de l'extérieur de la cabine/ Eh bien, nous ferons faire la même en une autre couleur. Que dirais-tu de vert d'eau? Nous viendrons la chercher la semaine prochaine...

Liza : Pourquoi pas/bas, à la vendeuse/ Et pour la semaine prochaine, prépare-moi aussi un costume de militaire, à ma taille.

Gracia, en vendeuse : Pardon?

Liza : Oui, tu as bien entendu. C'est pour faire une surprise à madame Armstrong ; aussi, ne lui en dis pas un mot!

Moi : La semaine suivante, Liza et la mère d'Armstrong revinrent à la boutique.

Liza : Madame, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, attendez devant la boutique pendant que je fais la queue.

Madame Armstrong : C'est bien, ma chère, je t'attendrai!

Moi : Mais dans la cabine d'essayage Liza, au lieu de mettre la belle robe, enfila l'uniforme vert de dragon que lui avait préparé Gracia. Puis elle se coupa les cheveux avec des ciseaux de couture, et sortit ainsi, les yeux baissés, en espérant que Madame Armstrong ne la reconnaîtrait pas au milieu de la foule qui entrait ou sortait. Son plan réussit, et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Le soir, elle s'arrêta à une auberge. Là, un homme l'aborda.

Marcoh : Qui es-tu, jeune dragon? Que fais-tu loin de l'armée, en ces périodes de guerre?

Liza : Je cherche à m'engager dans l'armée.

Marcoh : Aimes-tu vraiment les combats?

Liza /soupir/ Non. Mais il faut que cette guerre s'arrête.

Marcoh : J'aime bien ce genre d'état d'esprit. On me reproche parfois de prendre mes décisions sur les coups de tête, mais je suis comme ça : je suis le roi de ce pays! Je te donnerai un bataillon.

Liza /bas/ C'est qui, ce dingue?

Moi : Mais l'homme était effectivement le roi déguisé pour passer incognito, et il fournit à Liza le bataillon promis. Pendant ce temps, Roy, qui n'avait maintenant plus de terre, était retourné dans l'armée. Mais il n'était plus comme avant. Il était sombre et déprimé, il buvait souvent, et ses amis s'inquiétaient à son sujet.

Havoc : Notre colonel n'est plus le même.

Hughes /prend sa bouteille d'alcool et la met hors de sa portée/ Cesse tout de suite ça! Nous avons besoin de toi pour nous mener au combat demain!

Roy /sombre/ J'en ai besoin.

Hughes : Si tu es déprimé, il y a d'autres moyens pour se remonter le moral! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà montré les dernières photos d'Elysia-chan?

Roy /miné/

Hughes : Regarde celle-là, où elle fait de la peinture avec ses mains! Et celle-là, où elle se goinfre de bonbons! N'est-elle pas adorable?

Roy : Oui, oui...

Hughes /soudain sérieux/ Nous avons toujours obéi à tes ordres, et nous nous en sommes toujours sortis vivants. Nous avons besoin de toi quel que tu es habituellement.

Roy /touché/ Hughes...

Hughes /voix glapissante/ Sinon, Elysia-chan se retrouvera sans père, et sa mère devrai l'élever seule, ce qui est si dur pour une pauvre vendeuse!

Roy : D'accord. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

Hughes : En plus, nous étions jusqu'ici la compagnie la plus brillante de l'armée, grâce à toi! Hors, de la concurrence vient de se pointer! On parle d'un bataillon mené par un jeune dragon à l'uniforme vert, qui accumule les victoires.

Roy : Je m'en soucie peu... Mais j'essaierai de vous garder en vie. Maintenant, c'est bien le moins que je puisse faire...

Moi : En effet, Liza et ses hommes remportaient de plus en plus de victoire. La jeune fille, que tout le monde prenait pour un jeune garçon, se révélait prudente et sage lors de l'élaboration des plans, et plus courageuse que quiconque au coeur de la bataille. De plus, un tireur d'élite. Tout le monde l'aimait et l'admirait...

Liza /bas/ Tu peux t'arrêter maintenant, tu sais. Je ne suis pas Roy, je suis insensible à la flatterie.

Moi : Euh, OK... Toujours est-il qu'elle montait sans cesse en rade, et se retrouva un jour à la tête d'une armée aussi conséquente que celle de Roy. Mais justement, une bataille décisive allait avoir lieu le lendemain.

Havoc : Colonel, on compte sur vous!

Hughes : C'est toi qui dois capturer le roi adverse, et mettre fin à la guerre, comme tu nous l'as promis.

Moi : Et le jour de la grande bataille, les troupes du roi Marcoh eurent effectivement le dessus. Deux officiers parmi les plus courageux fonçaient vers la tente du roi adverse, en pleine bataille, pour que ses soldats ne puissent lui gagner le temps nécessaire à sa fuite. Ils arrivèrent presque en même temps à la tente du roi Bradley. Roy arriva le premier, tranchant de son sabre les gardes qui essayaient de l'arrêter. Mais ils étaient nombreux, et l'un d'entre eux lui tira dessus, le blessant au bras et lui faisant lacher son sabre.

Archer /en soldat ennemi/ Tu vas mourir!

Moi : Il le mit en joue, et un coup de feu retentit. Mais ce fut Archer qui s'effondra, touché par une balle de Liza.

Roy, Liza, Archer : C'EST QUOI CE GROS CLICHE!

Archer : Vous pouvez bien vous plaindre, c'est moi qui meurs! Pourquoi moi?

Moi : Voyons... Pour coller le mieux possible avec le scénar de la vraie série, parce que je n'ai trouvé que toi comme soldat fidèle à Pride, et pour faire plaisir à Mélie qui ne t'aime pas?

Archer : Grrrrrr /meurt/

Moi : Roy blessé se tourna vers son sauveur.

Liza : Vous devriez bander votre blessure avec un tissu. Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps si vous continuez à saigner comme ça.

Roy /entreprend de bander sa plaie/ Oui. Vous me faites tellement penser à quelqu'un... Connaissez-vous une Liza, qui habite à la frontière du désert de l'est?

Liza : Je suis son frère. Pourquoi?

Roy /bas/ Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir.

Envy /des coulisses, à l'auteur/ Mais c'est quoi ces passages niais! Tu oublies qu'on est dans un conte de fées à la noix! Tu n'as qu'à la faire trébucher, et elle lui tire dessus par accident, ça serait drôle!

Moi, Roy, Liza : Ca va pas, non?

Envy : Je vois que vous êtes trop rustres pour apprécier mon sens raffiné de l'humour noir. Il vous faut quoi, alors? Tiens, que diriez-vous d'une tarte à la crème?

Moi, Roy, Liza : LA FERME!

Liza : Sinon je profite de ce que tu n'as pas de pouvoirs pour te tirer dessus à des endroits très douloureux.

Envy : Oops... /se tait/

Moi : Reprenons. Liza entra sous la tente où à la suite d'une dure bataille elle réussit à capturer le roi Bradley.

Pride : C'est quoi ce rôle pourri? Je me fais battre en duel par une fille!

Moi : He he, c'est ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas de pouvoirs d'homoncule et qu'on essaie de se battre à l'épée contre une fille armée d'un flingue.

Pride /boude/

Moi /reprend/ C'est donc Liza qui ramena le roi Bradley au roi Marcoh.

Marcoh : Voilà qui met de fait fin à la guerre. Mon royaume sera plus agréable à vivre, aussi je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. Mon fils est mort à la guerre il y a longtemps, et je voudrais t'adopter. Tu prendrais ma place à ma mort, et tu serais comme mon fils.

Liza : ;; /bas/ Ca ne va pas être possible, non. /haut/ Je dois refuser, pour une raison que je vous expliquerai plus tard. Mais auparavant, m'accorderez-vous un souhait?

Marcoh : Tout ce que tu voudras.

Liza : Je voudrais que vous organisiez une grande fête pour tous les nobles, au cours de la quelle chacun racontera le pire tour qu'il aura joué! Bien sûr, personne ne sera jugé pour ce qu'il a raconté.

Marcoh /surpris/ D'accord, si c'est toi qui le demande...

Moi : La soirée eut lieu, chacun s'amusa beaucoup, et l'un après l'autre les seigneurs défilèrent devant le roi et Liza pour raconter le pire tour qu'ils avaient joué. Arriva le tour du colonel.

Marcoh : Alors, qu'avez-vous fait de pire?

Roy : Je pense n'avoir jamais joué de vraiment méchant tour, à part me moquer de mes subordonnés quand ils étaient nains, ou séduire quelques jeunes filles dans ma jeunesse. Mais il y a une de mes actions que je regretterai toute ma vie.

Marcoh : Laquelle?

Roy : J'ai appris un jour que ma femme m'avait trompé. Poussé par la colère et par une promesse stupide que j'avais fait, je l'ai tuée. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. /à Liza, très grave/ Cette femme était votre soeur.

Liza : Je vois. Va te mettre derrière cette tenture, peut-être apprendras-tu quelque chose.

Moi : Les seigneurs défilèrent encore et encore. Vint le tour d'Envy.

Marcoh : Alors, qu'avez-vous fait de pire?

Envy /négligemment/ J'ai joué beaucoup de tours dans ma vie. Le plus drôle était sans doute celui avec la mort-aux-rats dans les chocolats de Saint-Valentin. Mais celui dont je suis le plus fier est celui que j'ai joué à mon voisin. J'avais parié nos terres que je séduirais sa femme. Je n'ay ai pas réussi, maheureusement, mais grâce à ma vieille nourrice, j'ai pu récupérer son alliance et de précieux renseignements, qui lui ont fait croire qu'elle m'était tombée dans les bras. Alors, il l'a tuée, et j'ai pris sa terre!

Roy : QUOI/surgit de derrière le rideau et saute sur Envy/ C'était donc toi! Me femme ne m'a jamais trahi, et moi je l'ai tuée, idiot que je suis!

Liza : Du calme, colonel. Nous avions dit que personne ne serait puni pour des crimes avoués ce soir.

Roy : Mais c'est votre soeur! Même si vous me détestez, détestez-le aussi, tout est de sa faute!

Liza : Colonel, je crois que vous n'avez pas tout compris à l'histoire... /malicieusement/ Tu ne me reconnais pas? Je suis plus coriace que ce que tu pensais.

Roy /perdu/ Liza?

Marcoh /perdu aussi/ Qui est Liza.

Liza : Votre Majesté, excusez-moi de vous avoir trompé. Je suis en fait une femme, celle dont ces deux personnes viennent de raconter l'histoire. Voilà quel est mon pire tour, de m'être fait passer pour un homme auprès de vous, et voilà pourquoi je ne peux accepter le trône. Mais j'ai survécu, et je suis ici pour accorder mon pardon à mon mari, et pour revenir auprès de lui.

Roy : Je ne pourrai jamais être pardonné!

Liza /souriante/ Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà remarqué : je suis capable de bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Marcoh : Je vois. Mon offre tient toujours : soyez mon héritière. /à Envy/ J'ai dit que personne ne serait puni pour ce qu'il a avoué aujourd'hui...

Envy : Et j'espère bien que vous allez tenir votre promesse!

Marcoh : Mais il n'en est pas moins vrai que le pari que vous avez gagné était truqué. Je déclare donc que c'est lui qui l'a gagné, et qu'en plus de sa femme, qu'il a déjà retrouvée, il doit récupérer ses terres, ainsi que les votres.

Envy : QUOI!

Moi : Envy dut reconnaître sa défaite, il abandonna ses terres pour toujours, et Dante dut replanter son jardin empoisonné ailleurs.

Envy et Dante : Nous sommes maudits. TT

Moi : Si je suivais la vraie fin du conte, je vous tuerais proprement. Mais je tiens à ce que ce soit une happy end pour tout le monde! (Et en plus, ça rajouterait une scène, et mon conte est vraiment trop long.)

Envy et Dante /ricanement sombre/ Quelle générosité...

Moi /les ignorant/ Roy et Liza revinrent y habiter, et quand Marcoh mourut, ils devinrent roi et reine. Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

FIN


	3. Petit frère et petite soeur, EdWinry

Moi : Voilà la suite des contes de fées Full Metal Alchemist.

Tous /lalala/ Nous ne sommes pas là.

Moi : En relisant les deux derniers contes que j'ai écrits, je me suis rendu compte d'un problème majeur: ils ne sont PAS DROLES!

Envy : Quelle lucidité! C'est exceptionnel de ta part!

Moi : Mais j'ai compris le problème. C'est parce que c'étaient des jolis contes avec des passages tristes, et que j'aimais trop pour les ridiculiser. Pour éviter cela, je vais cette fois prendre un conte _quelconque_!

Envy : Ca s'appelle la politique du pire...

Moi : Silence! Il est temps de donner enfin le rôle central à ceux que tout le monde attend, ceux que j'ai négligés jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai nommé... les frères Elric!

Ed : Pas trop tôt!

Moi /rire gêné/

Ed : Sais-tu que c'est nous qui sommes censés être les personnages principaux?

Al : Grand frère, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose, de jouer dans ces contes? Tu n'as pas écouté les autres?

Moi : Il a signé, il est trop tard pour renoncer! Normalement, les persos principaux de ce conte sont nommés "petit frère et petite soeur"...

Ed : QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON AURAIT DU LUI FAIRE JOUER LE PETIT POUCET?

Al : Elle n'a pas dit ça! Et, euh, qui est une fille?

Moi : Attendez que j'ai fini ma phrase avant de râler! Comme je le disais, j'ai décidé de remplacer les deux personnages du conte par "grand frère" (Ed) et "petit frère" (Al). Voilà, tout le monde est content?

Ed : Moui...

Al : Oui!

Moi : La méchante belle-mère sera jouée par Dante.

Dante : Tiens, on dirait que je vais pouvoir torturer les enfants de celle qui m'a pris Hohenheim/danse joyeusement/

Moi : Et le méchant beau-frère sera joué par Envy.

Envy : Magnifique/à Dante/ Je suis avec toi!

Ed et Al /tournent lentement au vert/

Moi : Le prince (ou plutôt, dans cette version, la princesse) sera joué par Winry!

Winry : Je vais être princesse! Je vais être riche! Je vais pouvoir m'acheter tous les outils les plus perfectionnés! Ha ha ha!

Moi : ; Et enfin, la nourrice sera jouée par Izumi-san!

Izumi : Bien. /fait craquer ses articulations/ Je sens qu'il faudra que je vérifie que personne ne maltraîte mes enfants adoptifs. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit.

Moi /glaglagla/ Euh...C'est-à-dire que... Tolérance, indépendance, tout ça... Bon, on va commencer quand même?

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, un homme nommé Hohenheim. Après la mort de sa femme Trisha qui avait laissé leurs deux enfants orphelins, il s'était remarié avec une jeune femme très belle qui s'appelait Dante. Elle avait elle aussi un enfant d'un premier mariage, Envy. Mais autant elle adorait son fils, autant elle détestait les enfants de Trisha, et ne perdait jamais une occasion de leur faire des misères.

Dante : Les enfants! Si vous alliez chercher du bois de chauffage dans la forêt, il commence à faire froid.

Ed : Va te faire biiiip, biiiip

Dante : Mon petit, sois poli avec ta mère adoptive!

Envy : Et n'oublie pas de choisir du bois bien sec malgré la neige, nabot!

Ed /à l'auteur/ Eh, pourquoi je ne peux même pas jurer come je voudrais?

Moi : C'est une fic tout public, voyons!

Ed : Grrrrr...

Moi : Leur père, toujours plongé dans ses recherches alchimiques, ne les défendait pas beaucoup. Pourtant, la situation de Ed et Al devint encore pire quand il mourut. Dante n'eut alors plus aucun scrupule à les traiter plus mal encore que le chien, à qui on donnait encore un peu à manger, de temps en temps.

Al : Grand frère, depuis que nos parents sont morts, notre vie est devenue insupportable!

Ed : Tu as raison, petit frère! Il faut nous enfuir!

Al : Je suis d'accord! Quand?

Ed : Dès ce soir, nous quitterons cette maison de biiip!

Moi : Ils partirent et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Au bout d'un certain temps, Al eut très soif. Ils arrivèrent à une rivière. Mais Dante était une alchimiste douée, et elle avait empoisonné la rivière. Heureusement, les deux frères avaient, eux aussi, étudié l'alchimie en cachette, et ils s'en rendirent compte.

Ed : Ne bois pas! Si tu buvais de cette eau, tu serais transformé en arbre!

Al : D'accord, grand frère.

Moi : Ils marchèrent encore, et arrivèrent à une autre rivière. Encore une fois, ils utilisèrent leur alchimie pour voir si elle était sûre.

Al : Celui qui boit de cette eau sera changé en pierre... Grand frère, je me sens de plus en plus faible!

Ed : Continuons! Nous finirons bien par trouver une source que cette vieille biiiip n'aura pas pensé à empoisonner.

Moi : Les deux petits continuèrent leur route...

Ed : QUI EST TELLEMENT NAIN QU'ON AURAIT DU LUI FAIRE JOUER TOM POUCE ET LE METTRE DANS L'OREILLE D'UNE VACHE?

Moi : ;; Les deux... grands? Non, quand même, ça ferait tache. Les deux quoi?

Al : Les deux frères, ça serait bien.

Moi : Ah oui, merci. Les deux frères continuèrent leur chemin, et arrivèrent à une troisième rivière.

Al : Cette eau est encore empoisonnée! Celui qui en boira sera transformé en métal!

Ed : Je vais finir par croire que cette biiip d'auteur nous en veut... /médite/ Déjà, elle me rend encore plus vulgaire que je ne le suis.

Al : Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Ed : Tu as dit quelque chose?

Al : Non, rien... Mais j'ai vraiment soif, grand frère. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Moi : Ed ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là à quel point ses jambes étaient tremblantes. Al vacilla, et tomba dans la rivière.

Ed : Aaaaaaaal!

Moi : Il essaya de repêcher son frère, qui commençait déjà à se transformer en métal. Il y parvint, mais seulement en plongeant lui-même un bras et une jambe dans la rivière empoisonnée. Quand les deux frères furent enfin en sureté sur la berge, le bras et la jambe de Ed étaient faits de métal, ainsi que tout le corps de Al.

Al : J'aurais dû le sentir venir...

Moi : Malgré ses connaissances en alchimie, Ed ne put leur rendre leur forme d'origine. par contre, il modela le métal pour y créer des articulations. Bientôt, il put se servir de ses membres de métal et Al, qui avait la forme d'une armure, pouvait lui aussi marcher et parler.

Ed : J'en ai déjà vu, des univers alternatifs. Mais aussi foireux que celui-là, _jamais_.

Moi : Ils continuèrent leur chemin, et tombèrent à nouveau sur une rivière. Celle-là n'était pas empoisonnée, et Ed but tout son soûl. Sans doute la cruelle Dante avait-elle cru que ce n'était plus la peine de le empoisonner plus loin, qu'ils tomberaient dans le piège d'une des précédentes rivières...

Dante : D'ailleurs, techniquement, j'avais raison.

Moi : Pas faux. En tout cas, les deux frères se construisirent une petite cabane près de cette rivière, et ils y habitèrent ensemble. Leur bonheur aurait été parfait, si Al n'avait pas été une grosse armure et si Ed n'avait pas eu deux membres en métal (ce qui, malheureusement, ne sont pas des détails très négligeables)

Ed et Al : On peut le dire!

Moi : Mais il advint que la princesse du pays alla à la chasse dans ces bois. Ce qui ne fut pas sans un baillement d'ennui, poussée par la pression sociale, car la seule chose qui la passionnait vraiment était la mécanique. Elle était donc en train de rater exprès les lapins et des laisser perdre les renards, quand elle aperçut Al, qui allait chercher du bois.

Winry : Oh, quelle belle armure! Il faut que j'aille discuter avec son propriétaire/s'approche de Al/ Bonjour! Est-ce toi qui a fait cette armure?

Al : Non, c'est mon frère.

Winry : Oh. Et pourrais-tu relever ta visière pour que nous puissions discuter?

Paninya /en suivante/ En effet, ce n'est pas très poli de rester en armure devant Sa Majesté!

Al : Sa Majesté? Euh, je veux bien relever ma visière, mais ça ne va pas vous plaire. /le fait/

Winry : Aaaaaaah!

Al /fuit à toutes jambes en l'entendant hurler/

Paninya : Ca va, madame?

Winry : Oui, oui, j'ai juste été surprise! Mais il faut absolument le rattraper! C'est incroyable, une armure vide qui marche et qui parle, je n'en avais jamais vu/grands yeux pleins d'étoiles/

Moi : Elle et sa troupe essayèrent de suivre le piste de Al, mais elle perdit sa trace. Al, malgré sa peur, ressortit quelques jours plus tard pour aller cueillir des baies. Mais Winry guettait...

Winry /armée de jumelles/ Voilà l'armure de la dernière fois! Vite, rattrapons-là!

Moi : Al, quand il vit revenir la meute, essaya de s'enfuir, mais Winry le pourchassa sans relâche. Il arriva enfin à la petite cabane...

Ed : QUI HABITE DANS UNE CABANE TELLEMENT PETITE QU'IL POURRAIT JOUER POUCETTE ET DORMIR DANS UN COULOIR DE TAUPE?

Moi : TT Là, tu y mets de la mauvaise foi! Al regagna donc la cabane.

Al : Grand frère ouvre moi! Ou le chasseur me tuera!

Ed : Petit frère entre et viens me serrer la main. /à l'auteur/ Garde tes comptines à la noix pour toi, veux-tu?

Moi : En tout cas, Ed ouvrit rapidement à son frère, avant que la princesse débouche dans la clairière.

Winry : Je ne connaissais pas cette maison!

Paninya : Je l'ai vu y entrer.

Winry : Allons nous annoncer/frappe à la porte/ Je suis la princesse de ce pays, et je voudrais vous parler!

Ed /entrebaille la porte/ Que voulez-vous faire à mon frère?

Winry : Votre frère? Je cherche juste une armure qui marche et qui parle!

Ed : Eh bien oui, c'est mon frère.

Winry : Vraiment? Vous m'avez l'air normal, pourtant. Les merveilles de la biologie... /entre de force/

Ed : Si vous lui faites du mal, vous aurez affaire à moi!

Winry : Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de... /s'interrompt en voyant le bras et la jambe de Ed/ Oooooh, quels magnifiques membres en métal!

Ed : Euh...

Winry /grands yeux plein d'étoiles/ Cela vous plairait-il de venir vivre avec moi, dans mon château?

Ed : Seulement si vous promettez de faire venir mon frère avec moi, et de ne jamais nous séparer!

Winry : Mais bien sûr!

Ed /à Al/ Elle est moins terrible que nous ne le pensions... En fait, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait nous accepter avec cette forme... /encore plus bas/ Elle est même mignonne.

Moi : Ed et Al partirent vivre au château, et passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps avec Winry, à s'amuser et lire des livres de science ensemble. Peu de temps après, Winry demanda Ed en mariage, et ce dernier accepta. Les bans furent oubliés dans tout la pays...

Envy : Mamaaaaaaan!

Dante : Quoi, mon petit?

Envy : Mon horrible frère adoptif qui s'est enfui d'ici va épouser la princesse! C'était bien la peine de lui faire une vie abominable, si c'est pour qu'il finisse mieux que moi/se roule par terre en gémissant/ C'est moi qui aurait dû devenir roi!

Dante : En effet, c'est inadmissible! Nous allons nous occuper de ça!

Moi : La cruelle belle-mère se rendit au château, déguisée en servante.

Dante : Comme tu es originale dans mes interventions!

Moi : Et quand Ed demanda à prendre un bain, elle l'enferma dans la salle de bain, après avoir mis le chauffage à fond.

Ed : Elle espère faire quoi? Me faire me ridiculiser devant Winry en criant "awawawawaouh"?

Moi : Te tuer... Pour chauffer les baignoires, à cette époque, on allumait de _grands_ feux en-dessous.

Ed : Argh! Moi : Envy prit la forme de Ed et se coucha dans son lit à sa place. Le soir, Winry revint.

Winry : Bonsoir! Comment vas-tu?

Envy : Très bien, ma chérie! Si tu venais te coucher près de moi, beauté? J'ai des choses _intéressantes_ à te montrer...

Winry : Hey, je sais bien qu'on va se marier, mais quand même, il y a des façons moins macho de le demander/coup de clé anglaise/

Envy : Argh! C'est pourtant le manque de subtilité que j'imaginais au nabot. (Et je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir épouser la princesse, finalement.)

Winry /sort de la pièce/

Moi : Ed avait réussi à survivre en utilisant l'alchimie pour éteindre le feu. Après cela, complètement épuisé, il s'endormit dans la salle de bain, et il ne se réveilla que pour ouvrir une porte dans le mur.

Ed /marche dans les couloirs/ Que se passe-t-il? Comment va Al? Comment va Winry?

Moi : Mais avant qu'il aie pu aller les voir, une forme se présenta devant lui : c'était son méchant beau-frère Envy, qui avait pris son apparence, flanqué de Dante. Il essaya de les combattre, mais Envy était plus rapide que lui : il réussit à le jeter dans les douves du château, qui étaient emplies de crocodiles.

Ed /Plouf/

Envy : Bye bye, _petit_ frère/rire démoniaque/

Moi : Puis il retourna dormir dans la chambre de Ed, pour découvrir que Winry lui faisait toujours la gueule. Ed, lui, combattait vigoureusement les crocodiles avec son automail, et réussit à atteindre la berge.

Ed /tout cassé/ Je le hais/s'évanouit/

Moi : Trois jours plus tard, il était à nouveau d'aplomb et rentrait nuitamment dans le château, cette fois par un autre chemin. Il se mit à chercher Al...

Ed /marche dans les couloirs/ Que se passe-t-il? Comment va Al? Comment va Winry?

Moi : Mais Envy et Dante, malheureusement, le trouvèrent trop tôt. Il y eut encore un combat, et cette fois-ci Ed fut jeté, à moitié mort, dans le vide-ordures.

Ed : Je maudis Envy! Je maudis Dante! Je maudis _l'auteur de cette biiip de fic_!

Moi : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Le vide-ordures débouchait dans une grotte pleine de saletés innommables, et Ed dut y voyager pendant longtemps, très longtemps pour chercher la sortie. Pendant ce temps...

Cornello /en prêtre/ Cela fait longtemps que les bans ont été publiés. Il serait temps de penser au mariage.

Winry : Mais j'ai peut-être pris ma décision trop vite! Ed n'est plus le même! Il devient de plus en plus désagréable.

Cornello : Ma fille, êtes-vous sûre que ce n'est pas juste une impression?

Winry : Non, il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. /idée soudaine/ Tenez, il ne va même plus parler à son armure.

Cornello /ton insupportablement paternaliste/ Ca, ma fille, c'est plutôt une preuve de santé mentale.

Winry : Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez à la santé mentale/bas, serrant sa clé anglaise dans sa main/ Je ne dois pas frapper un prêtre, je ne dois pas frapper un prêtre...

Cornello : En tout cas, il faut rapidement me donner une date.

Winry : J'y penserai/bas/ Mais oui, mon petit.

Moi : Elle rentra au palais et croisa Al, en train de s'occuper de son élevage de bébés chats.

Al : Je n'ai presque pas vu Ed, ces derniers jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Winry : Je ne sais pas. Il est de mauvaise humeur, et d'un seul coup, pour m'amadouer, il devient soudain presque trop gentil, tellement que ce n'est pas crédible. Alors qu'il sait très bien que ça ne fait que m'énerver encore plus, on se connait depuis suffisamment longtemps!

Moi : La vieille nourrice de Winry aidait Al à s'occuper des chats.

Izumi : J'ai dû mal entendre, là. Qui est vieille/air très menaçant/

Moi : Oops. Je veux parler de la jeune nourrice de Winry, bien sûr.

Izumi : J'aime mieux ça...

Moi : Elle s'incrusta soudain dans la conversation avec un sans-gêne absolu.

Izumi /bas/ Grrr. /haut/ Moi aussi, j'ai remarqué des choses bizarres. Je l'ai entendu errer dans le château, la nuit, en murmurant "Que se passe-t-il? Comment va Al? Comment va Winry?"

Winry : Mais il sait très bien comment je vais!

Al : Il n'a qu'à me le demander en personne...

Winry : Il y a quelque chose de bizarre derrière tout ça. Quand l'as-tu entendu dire ça?

Izumi : Une fois il y a deux jours, et une autre fois trois jours plus tôt.

Winry : c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à agir bizarrement... Nourrice, je passerai les soirées qui vont venir avec toi!

Al : Moi aussi!

Moi : La pemière nuit, Winry s'ennuya ferme à tenir compagnie à Izumi et Al qui discutaient chats. La seconde nuit, elle amena un coucou suisse à réparer pour s'occuper. Mais la troisième nuit fut celle où Ed réussit à sortir des égoûts.

Ed : Quand je serai roi, les égoûts seront en marbre blanc, avec des poteaux indicateurs partout/entre dans le palais par une fenêtre/ Que se passe-t-il? Comment va Al? Comment va Winry? Se sont-ils seulement rendu compte de ma disparition? Pas que ce soient des imbéciles finis, mais... on ne sait jamais. /à l'auteur/ Comment ça se fait que nous ne sachions pas, Al et moi, qu'Envy peut changer de forme? On a passé notre enfance ensemble!

Moi : Euh, gloups j'y avais pas pensé. Mais en même temps, eux ne savent pas que tu as étudié l'alchimie dans leur dos! Et c'est utile pour toi, car sinon, tu serais mort trois fois! Remercie donc les dysfonctionnalités au sein de ta famille qui font que personne n'est au courant de rien, au lieu de râler!

>P>Ed : Sans les dysfonctionnalités en question, ils n'auraient pas essayé de me tuer en premier lieu...

Moi : Franchement, tu tiens vraiment à vivre un grand amour fraternel sincère avec Envy?

Ed /horrible grimace/ En effet, non, on va dire que c'est bien comme ça...

Moi : Comme les deux dernières fois, il tomba sur Envy et Dante avant de trouver son frère ou sa fiancée.

Ed : Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui est contre moi, que ce soit le sort ou l'auteur. biiiip de biiiiip de biiip de biiiiip de BIIIIIP!

Dante : Tu deviens vulgaire, mon petit.

Ed : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT!

Moi : Mais comme Winry, Al et Izumi était réveillés et guettaient dans les couloir, ils entendirent ces hurlements qui les attirèrent. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de tomber sur deux versions de Ed en train de se battre l'une contre l'autre comme des chiffoniers!

Al : Grand frère/puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la scène/ Et, euh, belle-maman, que fais-tu là?

Dante : Ca ne te regarde pas.

Winry : Lequel d'entre vous est le vrai Ed?

Ed, Envy : C'est moi!

Winry : On va faire un test. /sort un mètre-ruban/ Lequel d'entre vous est le plus petit?

Envy : Cet imposteur fait la même taille que...

Ed : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT!

Winry /se jette dans les bras de Ed/ Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Dante /à Envy/ Tu es vraiment bête, parfois.

Envy : Grrrr. /à Dante/ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que ma couverture est grillée? On les tue tous?

Moi : Mais la vieille nourrice...

Izumi : Plait-il?

Moi : Euh, la jeune et énergique nourrice de Winry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En quelques coups d'arts martiaux, elle réduisit Dante en petits morceaux.

Dante : Ouilleuh!

Izumi : Et ce n'est pas fini!

Moi : Dante plongea dans les douves, en espérant échapper à la nourrice. Malheureusement, au lieu de tomber à l'eau, elle se crasha sur un crocodile qui prenait un bain de lune, et mourit sur le coup en se brisant la nuque.

Dante : Double ouilleuh!

Moi : A cet instant, tous les effets de sa magie furent annulés. Al redevint de chair et de sang, ainsi que le bras et la jambe de Ed. Et ils se jetèrent tous dans les bras les uns des autres en riant bêtement.

Envy : Argh, tant de mièvrerie et de gentillesse! Je ne peux pas le supporter! Comme ils sont nazes, ces contes de fées/saute par la fenêtre, sans oublier de boulotter au passage le crocodile, par instinct filial/

Moi : Winry fut bien un peu déçue que Ed n'aie plus de bras et de jambes de métal, mais elle l'aimait même sans cela, et elle l'épousa en grande pompe.

Cornello : L'honneur est sauf...

Winry, Ed, Al /bas/ Ne lui racontons rien à propos de l'usurpateur, sinon il pètera une durite...

Moi : Les deux frères et la princesse restèrent toujours ensemble, ils vécurent très heureux, et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants!

Ed : (Cette dernière partie de phrase ne s'applique qu'a l'aîné des frères et la princesse. Merci.)

Moi : Oops...

FIN


	4. L'oiseau d'or, GreedKimblee

Moi : Me voilà de retour avec un conte de fées dédiéà Mélie.

Greed : Je parie que c'est sur moi et Kimblee!

Moi : Comment tu le sais?

Greed : Oh, juste une impression, comme ça...

Moi : Eh bien c'était une impression exacte!

Greed /grand sourire satisfait/

Moi : Si ça avait été pour moi, j'aurais plutôt fait du Greed/Martel...

Greed : Mais je veux bien _aussi_ du moi/Martel!

Kimblee /menaçant/ Tu ferais mieux de te décider...

Greed : Quand on est l'incarnation de l'avidité, on ne peut pas faire les chosesà moitié...

Kimblee /BOUM/

Moi /attend un instant que Greed se reconstitue/ Le conte que j'adapterai sera "L'oiseau d'or", qui n'est pas un de mes contes préférés, parce que le personnage principal est un peu con.

Dante : Oh, ma chère! Un gros mot! Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec la censure!

Moi : Hélas, dans un conte avec Greed et Kimblee, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Aussi, j'avertis dès le début : contrairementà ses voisins, ce conte est PG-13, pour explosions, gros mots, gore, et autres! Et en plus, comme les plus futés d'entre vous l'auront déjà deviné, il y aura du yaoi! Petits enfants, fuyez! Bon, revenonsà la répartition des rôles. Le personnage principal con susmentionné sera joué par Greed!

Greed : Dois-je voir ça comme une insulte déguisée?

Moi /bas/ Déguisée? Où ça /haut/ Mais non, mais non, ça t'ira très bien! Tu verras! Je suis même surprise de voirà quel point ça te va bien! Ton père le roi et ta mère la reine seront joués par Dante et Hohenheim.

Dante /transmet un pot-de-vin/ Le double la prochaine fois, si je me retrouve encore casée avec Hohenheim.

Moi /empoche l'argent/ On verra, on verra... Les grands frères du héros seront joués par Pride et Envy.

Pride /ronchonne/

Envy /salue/ Eh oui, dans ces contes, je suis indispensable!

Moi : Normalement, dans ce conte, le traditionnel adjuvant-du-héros est un renard, mais cette fois, pour convenances personnelles, j'ai décidé de le remplacer par un taureau, un chien et un serpent!

Martel /à Roa et Dorchet/ Je sens qu'on parle de nous.

Dorchet : Pour une fois...

Moi : Bien sûr, la princesse du château d'or, dite aussi jolie Machinchose, ou quel que soit le nom qu'on donneà la potiche de service, sera jouée par Kimblee!

Kimblee /sourire inquiétant/ Je parie que tu vas dire que c'est un rôle qui me va très bien.

Moi : En fait, non. Pas du tout.

Kimblee : Je suis rassuré...

Moi : Aussi j'attends avec une certaine crainte la fin du conte, qui risque de déboucher soit sur du OOC, soit sur une fin qui n'a rienà voir avec celle de départ. J'ai confiance en vous. Surprenez-moi!

Greed et Kimblee : Ca se pourrait...

Moi : Mais bien sûr, un conte de fées ne serait rien sans les adversaires, dont les rôles sont ici joués par des Rois Chiants. Comme l'ont remarqué ceux qui suivent, Hohenheim et Dante sont de la royauté, et se retrouvent donc immédiatement dans le rôle du Roi Chiant numéro 1 et de sa compagne...

Hohenheim : Quelle générosité... /soupire/

Moi : Le Roi Chiant numéro 2 sera joué par Yoki!

Yoki /pleurniche/ Un rôle! Un rôle de roi! Merci!

Moi : Y en a ici qui sont pas contrariants... Le Roi Chiant numéro 3 sera joué par Archer!

Archer /calme/ J'espère que ce rôle sera plusà la hauteur que la dernière fois.

Moi : Ca aurait du malà être pire, de toute façon. Et enfin, le Roi Chiant numéro 4 sera joué par Tucker, avec sa compagne jouée par Barry the Chopper!

Barry : Sa compagne?

Moi : Enfin, son compagnon travelo, quoi...

Barry : Je pourrai découper des gens?

Moi : Peut-être, de temps en temps...

Barry : Je marche.

Tucker : Je pourrai avoir petite Nina?

Moi : On verra, on verra.

Envy : C'est un conte pour Mélie, mais on sent l'influence d'Agnesou, quand même...

Moi : Oh, comment as-tu deviné? Et maintenant, tous en scène, préparez-vousà commencer!

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un roi et une reine qui avaient un jardin, et dans ce jardin, il y avait un arbre extraordinaire, dont les fruits étaient faits d'une pierre rouge extrêmement rare. Le roi et la reine s'en servaient pour l'alchimie, et aussi pour donnerà mangerà leurs enfants. Mais un jour, la reine, qui venait tous les jours compter les pommes rouges et attendre qu'elles murissent, se rendit compte qu'il en manquait une. 

Dante : Au vol! Au vol!

Hohenheim : Que s'est-il passé?

Dante /hystérique/ On nous a volé une pomme rouge!

Hohenheim : C'est très contrariant... Pride, voudrais-tu monter la garde près de l'arbre, pour que je sache qui me vole?

Pride /très sérieux/ Oui, Père.

Envy : Hey! Pourquoi c'est lui le fils aîné! Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que lui!

Moi : Le privilège de la moustache...

Envy : Groumph...

Pride : Nyark nyark.

Moi : Le frère _aîné_ se posta debout près de l'arbre et attendit. Mais quelques heures après minuit, il ne put s'empêcher de dormir, et le lendemain, il manquait encore une pomme rouge.

Envy : Nyark nyark.

Dante : Encore! Si jamais j'attrape ce voleur, je le découpe en tout petits morceaux! Gyahahahahaha! Envy, monteras-tu la garde ce soir?

Envy : OK, maman!

Moi : Il se coucha près de l'arbre et attendit, mais lui aussi fut pris par le sommeil, et ne put empêcher la disparition d'une autre pomme rouge.

Pride : Nyark nyark.

Dante : Je suis désespérée!

Moi : Mais le roi et la reine avaient un troisième fils. Ses frères aînés se moquaient tout le temps de lui en le traitant de débile, et ses parents n'avaient pas une très haute opinion de lui non plus.

Greed : Je pourrais essayer de monter la garde...

Hohenheim /bas,à Dante/ Penses-tu que ce serait une bonne idée de laisser notre fils arriéré essayer...

Dante /bas/ Ca ne peut rien changer, mais ça ou autre chose...

Hohenheim : D'accord, Greed, c'est toi qui monteras la garde ce soir.

Moi : Greed s'assit auprès de l'arbre en essayant de ne pas trop baver sur les pommes rouges. Contrairementà ses frères, il réussità rester éveillé et vit arriver un oiseau rouge, dont le plumage brillait dans la nuit, qui se mità becqueter une des pommes. Il lui décocha une flèche. L'oiseau s'enfuit, mais une de ses plumes rouges tomba.

Greed /bave bave/ Bon, je vais la rapporterà mes parents quand même, sinon ils ne me croiront pas.

Moi : Le lendemain...

Envy, Pride : C'est pas juste! Il a triché!

Hohenheim : Cette plume est faite de pierre rouge.

Dante : Ooooh, il nous faut absolument l'oiseau entier! Je le veux! Je le veux! Celui de mes fils qui me le ramènera sera le prince héritier!

Pride : Faites-moi confiance, chers parents! Me fiantà mon intelligence, j'irai en quête de cet oiseau.

Moi : Il se mit en route, et sur le chemin, il rencontra un serpent.

Martel /en serpent/ Ne me fais pas de mal, et en échange, je te donnerai un conseil. Tu es parti chercher l'oiseau rouge, et ce soir, tu arriveras dans un village où tu auras le choix entre deux auberges. L'une est toute brillante de lumières et on s'y bourre bien la gueule ; mais va plutôtà l'autre, même si elle a l'air minable.

Pride : Pfff... Comment un animal (ou n'importe qui, d'ailleurs) pourrait-il prétendre savoir mieux que moi ce que je dois faire? Et d'ailleurs, comment ose-t-il m'adresser la parole?

Moi : Il essaya d'écraser le serpent, qui avait disparu dans les hautes herbes.

Martel : Il fait peuuuur!

Moi : Le soir, le fils aîné arriva dans un village avec deux auberges, comme le serpent l'avait prédit, mais comme c'est finalement assez courant d'arriver dans des villages avec deux auberges, il ne reconsidéra pas son opinion.

Pride : Cette auberge-là est bien plus luxueuse, gaie, et en général digne de mon rang (et de ma personnalité) que la petite chose en face! Il n'y a pasà hésiter!

Moi : Il entra dans la belle auberge, et s'y amusa tellement qu'en quelques soirées il avait tout oublié de sa mission.

Pride /hips/ Ma quoi, déjà?

Moi : Pendant ce temps...

Dante : Pourquoi notre fils aîné n'est-il toujours pas revenu? Il ne nous ramènera jamais l'oiseau rouge! (Et il pourrait aussi lui être arrivé quelque chose, mais bon, c'est secondaire.)

Hohenheim : Nous pourrions envoyer notre second filsà sa recherche.

Dante /acquiesce/ Et s'il trouvait l'oiseau rouge par la même occasion, ça serait pas un mal. /à l'auteur/ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour passer pour une psychopathe dans cette fic?

Moi : Tu as vraiment besoin de détails?

Dante : Hum...

Envy : OK, je vais partir retrouver mon idiot de frère. /bas/ Ha ha ha, et ainsi je prouverai que je suis meilleur que lui, et mes parents me désigneront comme leur héritier!

Moi : Il se mit en route, suivant le même chemin que son frère. En route, il rencontra le même serpent. Il voulut l'écraser, juste pour le plaisir.

Martel : Fous-moi la paix, travelo! En échange, je te donnerai un conseil. Tu es parti chercher l'oiseau rouge, et ce soir, tu arriveras dans un village où tu auras le choix entre deux putains d'auberges. L'une est toute brillante de lumières et on s'y bourre bien la gueule ; mais va plutôtà l'autre, même si elle a l'air merdique.

Envy /piétine piétine/

Martel /disparait dans les hautes herbes/

Dorchet /en chien/ Essaie d'être un peu polie, sinon il y a peu de chances pour qu'ils nous écoutent.

Martel : Il m'a vraiment énervée.

Moi : Le second fils continua sa route, et arriva jusqu'au village. Là il vit les deux auberges, la belle et la laide, et par esprit de contradiction, décida tout de suite d'entrer dans la belle. Il y fit la fête, y but plus que de raison, et décida d'oublier ce pour quoi il était venu.

Envy /mauvaise foi/ Ben oui, on m'a envoyé retrouver mon frère, et il est là. On ne m'a jamais dit que je devais rentrer avec lui! Comme si j'avais envie de revoir mes parents! Faut pas que déconner, non plus!

Moi : Les parents en question commencèrentà s'inquiéter que leurs fils ne reviennent pas.

Dante : Et si nous envoyions notre troisième fils les chercher?

Hohenheim : Mais il n'y arrivera jamais!

Dante : Justement. Si les autres ne reviennent pas et qu'il reste, il faudra qu'il hérite du royaume. A ce compte, il vaut mieux l'envoyer en mission...

Hohenheim : Vu sous cet angle...

Dante /séductrice/ Et en plus, tous les deux seuls, nous pourrons mener une vie tellement plus agréable...

Moi : Greed fut donc envoyéà la recherche de l'oiseau rouge, et accessoirement de ses frères. En chemin, il rencontra le même serpent.

Martel : Ne me fais pas de mal, beau gosse, et en échange, je te donnerai un conseil. Tu es parti chercher l'oiseau rouge, et ce soir, tu arriveras dans un village où tu auras le choix entre deux auberges. L'une est toute brillante de lumières et on s'y bourre bien la gueule ; mais va plutôtà l'autre, même si elle a l'air minable.

Greed /s'accroupit pour discuter/ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire du mal aux serpents. Mais il me semble que je peux décider tout seul des endroits où je vais dormir...

Martel : Nous pourrons en discuter sur le chemin. /appelle/ Roa, Dorchet, venez!

Moi : Un chien et un taureau sortirent des fourrés.

Roa /en taureau/ Montez sur mon dos, nous serons plus vite arrivés, et ce sera moins fatigant.

Greed : Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé...

Moi : Ils se mirent en route, Greed et Martel sur le dos de Roa, et Dorchet qui courait derrière. Ils ne mirent pas longtempsà arriver au village.

Greed /regarde par la fenêtre/ Quand j'y pense, cette auberge luxueuse est vraiment mieux! Regardez l'éclat de la décoration! En plus, je suis sûr que le vin est bien meilleur, et on s'y amuse plus /aperçoit soudain ses deux frères en train de danser la Chenille avec des villageois, son visage se décompose lentement/ Bon, d'un autre côté, le plus important, c'est la compagnie. Je suis sûr que je suis capable de faire même d'une taverne pourrie un lieu agréable. Allez, fuyons cette auberge, et venez avec moi dans l'autre!

Martel, Dorchet, Roa /soupir de soulagement/

Moi : La taverne était déjà tellement mal tenue qu'on ne reprocha pasà Greed d'y amener des animaux. Il passa une bonne nuit, et repartit rapidement le lendemain, surtout quand un coup d'oeil furtifà travers les fenêtres de l'autre auberge lui révéla ses frères en train de danser la Macarena.

Envy : Je te haiiiis! Tu es en train de briser mon image!

Moi : Ca pourrait être pire... Tu ne rends pas si mal quand tu tortilles du cul, toi, au moins. Penseà ce pauvre Pride, forcé de danser alors qu'il est encore moins fait pour.

Pride : T-T

Envy : Nyark nyark.

Greed : Bon, l'oiseau rouge d'abord, et les frères ensuite, quand je pourrai frimer devant eux parce que j'aurai réussi la quête qu'ils ont foirée lamentablement!

Dorchet : Nous allons t'emmener au château où est gardé l'oiseau rouge.

Roa : Monte sur mon dos, je te mènerai.

Martel /pendant la course/ Quand tu arriveras au château, ne fais pas attention aux gardes, ils seront tous endormis. Traverse le château ; tu trouveras l'oiseau rouge dans une cage de bois. A côté, il y a une belle cage de pierre rouge ; mais surtout, ne sors pas l'oiseau de sa vilaine cage pour le mettre dans la belle, sinon, il t'arrivera malheur!

Moi : Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent au château, et le jeune prince trouva tout comme le serpent l'avait dit.

Martel : Ben oui, quand même! On est bien renseigné ou on ne l'est pas. He he he...

Moi : Le jeune prince entra dans la cabinet, ramassa l'oiseau rouge, les trois pommes rouges qui s'étaient bizarrement retrouvées dans la pièce, puis posa un regard d'envie sur la cage de pierre rouge.

Greed : La cage de bois ne va pas du toutà un oiseau si beau. Ca ne peut pas faire de mal si je prends la cage rouge en plus, puisque je suis déjà venu leur voler tant de choses. Et puis, de toute façon, fi des raisonnements, je la veux!

Moi : Mais au moment où il changea l'oiseau de cage, ce dernier poussa un cri perçant, et les gardes se réveillèrent.

Layla /arrive en courant/ Qui es-tu? Rends-toi, ou il t'en cuira!

Greed : Oops... /bas/ Pourquoi cette fille est-elle le sosie de ma mère?

Moi /bas/ Euh... Tu comprendras peut-être un jour... /haut/ Le jeune prince fut conduit devant le roi qui l'attendait en baillant.

Greed : Oui, il est vrai que j'ai essayé de voler l'oiseau rouge! Mais de toute façon, cette créature avait volé plusieurs de nos pommes!

Yoki /geignard/ Tu ne manques pas de courage, jeune homme, oui. Je devrais peut-être te faire couper la tête tout de suite, mais j'ai quelque chose de mieuxà te proposer. /tentateur/ Si tu vas voler le cheval rouge qui va plus vite que le vent et que tu me le ramènes, non seulement je t'épargnerai, mais je te donnerai même l'oiseau rouge en échange/se frotte les mains/ Nyehéhéhéhé.

Greed : D'accord, j'irai le chercher. /bas/ Je ne sais pas du tout où il est, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire couper la tête.

Layla /le raccompagne dehors/

Greed : Voyons, par où vais-je partir?

Dorchet /surgit de derrière un arbre/ Tu aurais dû nous écouter.

Roa /le rejoint/ Et tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

Martel : Tu n'es pas le genreà suivre les bons conseils, n'est-ce pas?

Dorchet : Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave.

Roa : Monte sur mon dos, je vais te mener jusqu'au cheval rouge.

Martel /pendant la course/ Le cheval està l'écurie, et tous les palefreniers seront endormis, fais comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Mais quand tu arriverasà la dernière stalle, où est le cheval rouge, surtout ne prends pas la belle selle de pierre rouge qui està côté, bordel! Cette fois tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit, et tu prends la vieille selle de bois et de cuir.

Greed : Moui, moui...

Moi : Ils arrivèrent au château, et Greed arriva sans encombre jusqu'au cheval.

Greed : Quand même, cette selle de pierre rouge... Elle vaut dix fois la valeur d'une de nos pommes, et en plus je serai ridicule si je monte un si bel animal avec une selle pourrie... Même lui risquerait de le prendre mal... Si encore une frêle jeune fille arrive pour essayer de m'en empêcher, cette fois-ci je le sauraià l'avance et je lui balancerai un pain dans la gueule. De toute façon, je la veux, alors...

Moi : Mais au moment où il harnachait le cheval avec la selle de pierre rouge, celui-ci hennit vigoureusement, et leurs gardiens arrivèrent.

Armstrong /montre ses muscles au réveil/ Jeune homme, crains la technique ancestrale de capture de voleurs de la famille Armstrong!

Greed : Oops... /bas/ Pourquoi je n'ai pas encore le droità une jeune et jolie fille?

Moi /bas/ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne peut pas gagnerà tous les coups...

Greed : Parce que tu vas dire que j'ai gagné, la dernière fois?

Moi : Hum, fermons cet épineux débat pour finir l'histoire plus vite.

Greed : En effet, bon sens des priorités.

Moi : Le jeune prince fut conduit devant le roi, sous la bonne garde d'Armstrong.

Archer : Oh, tu as essayé de voler le cheval rouge/fin sourire/ Il me semble que c'est passible de la peine de mort.

Greed /bas/ Je n'aime pas ce type.

Archer : Mais je pourrais te proposer un marché,à la place. Depuis longtemps, je rêve d'avoirà mes côtés Kim, le beau prince Ecarlate. Si tu vas le chercher, non seulement je te laisserai la vie sauve, mais de plus, je te laisserai emporter le cheval rouge.

Greed : D'accord, j'irai /bas/ Ces rois sont maniaques, avec leurs histoires de quêtes!

Armstrong /le raccompagne dehors/ Je vous souhaite bonne chance, jeune homme. Non seulement le prince Ecarlate est prisonnier dans un endroit bien gardé, mais en plus, il parait que son caractère est difficileà vivre... /larmes dans les yeux/ Je prie pour que vous rentriez en un seul morceau!

Greed /bas/ Moi aussi.

Armstrong /le laisse seul sur le chemin/

Dorchet : Tu nous as encore désobéi.

Martel : Mais c'est pas possible! Tu es un crétin congénital, ou quoi? Tu mériterais qu'on te laisse seul sur le bord de la route avec tes emmerdes!

Dorchet : Mais on ne va pas le faire.

Martel : Non, bien sûr... Mais on devrait!

Roa : Monte sur mon dos, je te mènerai au château où habite le Prince Ecarlate.

Martel /pendant la course/ Bon, cette fois, tu écoutes vraiment ce qu'on te dit, putain de merde! On va t'amenerà la salle de bain du prince. Quand il entre, tu lui sautes dessus, tu lui roules une pelle ou plus si affinités, et tu l'embarques. Mais surtout, n'accepte pas qu'il aille dire au revoirà ses parents, sinon tu t'en prendras encore plein la gueule, bordel de chiottes!

Roa : Martel, tu deviens vulgaire.

Greed : Ca ne me semble pas si nouveau,à moi...

Martel : SSSssssssss...

Moi : Greed arriva sans encombres jusqu'à la salle de bain du prince, bondit sur lui et lui donna un baiser...

Greed : Et?

Moi : Et quoi?

Greed : Elle a dit "et plus si affinités". Je veux la suite!

Moi : Rien ne dit qu'il y a eu des affinités.

Greed : Bien sûr que si!

Kimblee /fataliste/ Sinon, il serait éparpillé aux quatre coins de la pièce...

Greed : Tu vois? Des détails! Des détails!

Moi : Je ne suis pas un auteur de porno, tu sais!

Greed : Ah bon?

Moi : Du moins, pas dans mes contes de fées.

Greed : C'est quoi la différence?

Moi : Les contes de fées sont toujours fins, subtils et allusifsà ce sujet! Le prince embrasse la princesse, et elle se retrouve miraculeusement enceinte! Pas de détail, on devine en lisantà travers les lignes.

Greed : J'aurai du malà mettre le Prince Ecarlate enceint...

Moi : Pas si clair, hein? Tu sais, c'est censé être le fils de Barry et Tucker...

Kimblee /vomit/ Tu peux m'expliquer comment c'est possible?

Moi : Probablement des expériences douteuses faites par Tucker...

Greed : Je hais les mpreg.

Kimblee : Et moi donc!

Greed : Mon ami!

Kimblee : Je partirai volontiers avec toi, mais avant, laisse-moi aller assassiner mes abominables parents!

Greed : Euh...

Kimblee /lève les mains d'un air menaçant/ Je pense que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Greed /bas/ Bah, ce serpent m'a dit de ne pas le laisser dire au revoir, mais assassiner des gens, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil que de leur dire adieu. En plus, je sens que j'ai intérêtà ne pas contrarier ce prince Ecarlate. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de le contrarier, il me plait bien... /haut, et nonchalamment/ Bien sûr, je t'attends ici!

Moi : Maisà peine le Prince Ecarlateeut-il posé un pied dans la chambre de ses parents qu'une alarme se déclencha, et Greed et Kim furent capturés tous les deux par une horde de chimères et de guerriers-armures.

Numero 48 /les conduit dans la salle du trône/ Il va vous en cuire.

Tucker : Ainsi, vous avez essayé d'enlever mon fils loin d'ici, après l'avoir débauché! Je vous condamneà être découpé en morceaux!

Barry : Par moi/joie, bonheur, félicité/

Greed : Et, euh, il n'y a pas moyen de commuer la condamnationà mort en une quête plus ou moinsà la con?

Barry, Tucker : CA VA PAS, NON?

Barry : Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas découpé quelqu'un!

Kimblee : Et si je ne suis pas d'accord?

Tucker : On ne te demande pas ton avis, fils indigne!

Kimblee : C'est dommage, car moi j'ai envie de le donner. /BOUM/

Tucker, Barry, Numero 48 /ensevelis sous les décombres/ Argl /agonisent/

Kimblee /à Greed/ On y va?

Greed : Pas de problème, chéri!

Moi : Greed et Kimblee se retrouvèrent dehors, où Roa, Martel et Dorchet les attendaient.

Roa : Quelle émotion!

Dorchet : Enfin, ce laboratoire où on a fait maintes expérimentations sur nous est détruit!

Martel : Je savais bien que c'était le bon voyageur!

Dorchet : Le voilà justement qui arrive avec le Prince Ecarlate.

Martel /ennuyée/ Ah, lui...

Greed /à Kimblee/ Attends ici, je vais m'occuper un peu de mon bétail.

Martel : Son "bétail". Ssssss. Un de ces jours, je vais exploser et les asperger de venin malencontreusement...

Greed : Salut! Vous avez vu, cette fois, je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous. /ment éhontément/ J'ai tout fait comme vous m'aviez conseillé!

Martel : Alors pourquoi tu as tout fait sauter, alors que tu étais censé partir discrètement?

Greed : Hum...

Dorchet : Bon, allez, on repart récupérer le cheval rouge!

Greed /bas/ Au fait, il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire...

Roa : Quoi donc?

Greed : Je n'ai plus tellement envie de laisser le Prince Ecarlate au mains du roi dont j'ai oublié le nom... /réfléchit/ Celui qui avait un garde plein de muscles...

Dorchet /serviable/ Le roi Archer.

Greed : Oui, c'est ça. En un mot comme en cent, je garde le prince Ecarlate pour moi.

Martel : Tu ne veux pas finir ta quête, et rentrer triomphalement chez tes parents?

Greed : Ben en fait, c'est ça le truc : je veux garder le Prince Ecarlate, mais je veux quand même récupérer le cheval rouge et l'oiseau rouge. /grand sourire/ Et si vous m'aidez, cette fois, je ferai ce que vous me direz!

Roa, Dorchet, Martel /lourd soupir/

Martel : Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux le garder?

Greed : Complètement.

Roa : Bon, j'ai un début d'idée...

Roa, Martel, Dorchet, Greed /complotent complotent/

Moi : Ils se mirent en route vers le château du roi Archer. Conformément au plan, les animaux se dissimulèrentà proximité, et Greed amena le Prince Ecarlate. Archer lui donna le cheval rouge, le jeune prince l'enfourcha, et avant de partir, il serra la main de tout le monde au château. Il se fit écraser par la poigne d'Armstrong, serra la main du roi, et en dernier, il prit la main du Prince Ecarlate.

Greed /serre serre/

Moi : Sans lui lâcher la main, il lança son cheval au galop, et entraîna le Prince Ecarlate derrière lui. Et comme c'était la monture la plus rapide du royaume, ni Archer ni Armstrong ne purent le stopper.

Armstrong : Je suis désappointé.

Archer : Je suis _très_ désappointé.

Moi : Greed retrouva ses animaux dans un champ.

Dorchet /encourageant/ Le Prince Ecarlate ne l'a pas fait exploser!

Roa : Oui, le plus difficile est fait!

Martel : Bien, dirigeons-nous vers le château du roi Yoki!

Moi : Tout comme la dernière fois, Greed arnaqua complètement l'univers entier dans la mauvaise foi la plus absolue, mais c'est un héros de conte de fées, il peut commettre les pires exactions et rester l'incarnation de la pureté et de l'innocence...

Greed : Pas de méditations métaphysiques! Mon histoire en premier!

Moi : OK, OK... Greed avait cette fois laissé le Prince Ecarlate avec ses animaux. Il demanda qu'on lui apporte l'oiseau rouge en premier ; mais quand il eut la belle cage en main, au lieu de laisser le cheval rouge, il partit au grand galop, laissant Yoki en plan.

Layla : Je me sens bête.

Yoki : Je me sens très bête.

Les esprits de Barry et Tucker : ca pourrait être pire. A notre place, vous vous sentiriez très morts.

Moi : Greed rejoingnit ses compagnons. Les animaux refusaient de s'approcherà moins de dix mètres du Prince Ecarlate, maisà part ça, il se sentait d'excellente humeur, et décida donc que tout le monde devait l'être.

Greed : Ca y est, je vais rentrer chez moi!

Roa, Dorchet, Martel : On a encore quelque choseà te demander.

Greed : Tout ce que vous voulez!

Dorchet : Il faudrait que tu nous coupes la tête et les pattes.

Martel : Proprement, hein, pas d'explosions.

Greed : Ca va pas, non?

Roa : Tu as dit "tout ce qu'on veut"

Greed : Oui, mais je ne peux pas faire ça! Ca ne me ressemble pas d'être aussi peu reconnaissant! Et puis, ça me gâcherait ma bonne humeur...

Martel /sombre/ Alors, adieu.

Dorchet : Mais avant de nous quitter, voilà encore deux conseils.

Roa : N'achète pas de gibier de potence.

Martel : Et ne t'assieds pas sur la margelle d'un puits.

Moi : Et les animaux partirent en file...

Greed : Couper la tête de mes amis? Acheter du gibier de potence? S'asseoir sur la margelle d'un puits? Comment ça pourrait me passer par la tête?

Moi : Tu ne voulais pas l'univers entier?

Greed : Hum, euh... on va dire qu'il y a des choses qui sont très basses sur ma liste de priorités.

Moi : Greed continua sa route, sur le cheval rouge, accompagné du Prince Ecarlate. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé, il repassa par la ville aux deux auberges du début de son voyage. Il y avait une grande fête.

Greed /Ã un enfant/ Que se passe-t-il?

Wrath /en enfant/ On va pendre deux bandits, fêtards et escrocs! Ca va leur faire très mal! C'est génial!

Moi : Les pas du cheval rouge menèrent Greed jusqu'à la place principale : c'étaient ses frères qu'on allait pendre!

Greed : Oh, mes frères!

Kimblee : Tu voudrais les sauver?

Greed : C'est difficileà dire. D'un côté, je ne les aime pas. Mais j'aimerais bien quand même me foutre de leur gueule devant mes parents... /intense réflexion/

Cornello /en prêtre/ Vous êtes venu assisterà l'exécution, mon fils?

Greed : N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de les sauver?

Cornello : Il faudrait payer leurs dettes, qui se montentà de nombreux boisseaux d'or, mon fils...

Greed : Je peux faire ça! Allez, détachez-les! Je paye!

Moi : Greed laissa une des plumes de l'oiseau en paiement, et emmena ses frères avec lui, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de passer outre un des conseils des animaux.

Greed /à l'auteur/ Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

Moi : Le public aurait pu croire que tu avais apprisà leur faire un peu confiance...

Greed : C'est vrai que dans la partie pour garder Kim, je faisais attention, mais maintenant... /hausse les épaules/

Martel /dans les hautes herbes/ Est-ce que le terme "cas désespéré" lui dit quelque chose?

Moi : Les deux frères firent de leur mieux pour gagner la confiance de Greed.

Greed /finit le récit de ses aventures/ Et voilà comment j'ai pu récupérerà la fois l'oiseau rouge, le cheval et Kim. Brillant, pas vrai?

Envy /lèche-bottes/ C'est vraiment super-sympa d'être venu nous chercher! Pile au bon moment! On savait bien que tu y réussirais! Finalement, on ne regrette plus que tu ne sois pas venu danser la lambada avec nous. Pas vrai, Pride?

Pride : T-T Je suis l'incarnation de l'orgueil. Je ne veux pas participerà ça. Faites comme si je n'Ã©tais pas là.

Envy : Si on faisait un pique-nique pour célébrer nos fraternelles retrouvailles?

Moi : Ils pique-niquèrent près d'un puits et Greed, qui n'avait pas réfléchi...

Martel /dans les hautes herbes/ Faut pas trop lui en demander...

Moi /reprend/ ...s'assit sur la margelle du puits. Mais alors, ses deux frères profitèrent de sa mauvaise position pour l'attaquer et le faire tomber dans le puits.

Envy, Pride : Nyark nyark.

Moi : Ils se tournèrent alors vers le Prince Ecarlate.

Envy : Salut, joli Machinchose (j'ai pas retenu ton nom)!

Pride : Tu vas nous accompagner jusqu'au château de nos parents, et si tu ne nous dis pas que c'est nous qui t'avons délivré, et qui sommes allés chercher l'oiseau rouge et le cheval rouge, nous te tuerons.

Kimblee : J'ai l'impression qu'il y a erreur sur la personne... /BOUM/

Moi : He he, je savais bien qu'il changerait le scénario. Le Prince Ecarlate se retrouva au milieu de plein de débris de princes. En soupirant, il se mità jeter les plus gros dans le puits...

Kimblee : C'est quand même assez dégoûtant... /à Greed/ Tu crois que tu peux remonter?

Greed /voix très faible/ C'est trop haut!

Kimblee : Je t'envoie les restes sanglants de tes frères pour te remonter le moral! (Et aussi parce que j'ai pas trop envie qu'on me trouve au milieu d'une mer d'entrailles, au cas où un flic viendraità passer par là).

Martel : Quelle délicatesse...

Roa, Dorchet /bas/ ;; Je ne sais pas si c'està elle de dire ça.

Moi : Maisà ce moment, Roa, Dorchet et Martel sortirent des fourrés ; et Dorchet tenait un balai en sa bouche.

Kimblee : Oh, cool.

Moi : Il se mità balayer avec ardeur les morceaux d'Envy et de Pride, pour les envoyer dans le puits. Pendant ce temps, Roa avait pris Martel dans sa bouche.

Roa : Je ne te fais pas trop mal?

Martel /bas/ Tu sais, c'est ça, des dents de chien, ou les mains de ce psychopathe qui font exploser les gens, alors...

Moi : Martel s'allongea, s'allongea, jusqu'à ce que Greed puisse lui attraper la tête et remonter en s'appuyant sur les bords du puits.

Greed : Merci, petit serpent.

Martel /essaie de se retenir/ Byahahahhaha! Ca chatouille!

Moi : Greed regagna la surface, et se jeta dans les bras du Prince Ecarlate, et plus si affinités.

Martel /fataliste/ Vraiment, quelle subtilité, quelle pratique de l'allusion, dans les contes de fées...

Roa : Et maintenant, jeune prince, nous attendons notre récompense.

Greed : Quoi?

Dorchet : Que tu nous coupes la tête et les pattes.

Martel : Enfin, seulement la tête, pour moi.

Greed : C'est vraiment sérieux? Bon, puisqu'il le faut...

Moi : Greed coupa les têtes de ses amis, sans explosions, età peine avait-il fini qu'ils prirent forme humaine.

Roa : Merci!

Martel : Yippie!

Dorchet : Ce sont les gens du royaume du Prince Ecarlate qui nous avaient transformés ainsi.

Moi : Ils avaient bien encore certains traits animaux, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas pour si peu.

Greed : Et maintenant, rentrons chez moi!

Moi : Greed, Kimblee et les trois animaux qui étaient maintenant des humains s'en retournèrent ensemble au château de Dante et Hohenheim.

Dante : Qui est-ce?

Greed : C'est moi! Je vous rapporte l'oiseau rouge! Et aussi le cheval rouge, en prime!

Hohenheim : Très bien, très bien. Et, euh, qui sont ces gens?

Kimblee : Je suis le prince d'un royaume.

Martel /bas/ Connu sous le nom de "cinquième laboratoire", mais ça fait moyennement classe, comme nom.

Kimblee : Et je vais épouser votre fils, très bientôt, au cours de la même cérémonie où il va hériter du royaume.

Dante : Euh...

Kimblee : Ou alors, si vous ne voulez pas faire une cérémonie, je peux vous faire exploser tout de suite, pour accélérer les choses.

Moi : Les parents furent tellement traumatisés qu'ils ne pensèrent pasà poser des questions sur les autres relations de leur fils. le mariage fut célébré peu de temps après...

Greed : Yippie!

Moi : Et Dante et Hohenheim, qui s'entendaient très mal avec leur beau-fils, s'exilèrent.

Kimblee : Nyark nyark.

Moi : Kimblee et Greed vécurent heureux, avec aussi les trois anciens animaux qui les avaient aidés.

Martel : Mon Dieu, il nous faudra supporter Kimblee!

Kimblee : Je ne vous ferai pas exploser... A cause d'une vieille histoire impliquant un balai et un puits.

Greed : Et aussi parce que j'ai dit de ne pas le faire!

Kimblee : Lalala...

Greed : Et je vous ferai construire une salle avec plein de jeux et d'alcool.

Martel, Roa, Dorchet : YEAH!

Roa : C'est un des trucs qui manquent, quand on est un animal.

Dorchet : Personne ne se soucie de donnerà un chien une rasade d'alcool.

Martel : Et sans mains, on ne peut pas jouer au poker.

Moi : Greed et Kimblee régnèrent sur le royaume, et personne ne vint les attaquer (du moins, plus après la première fois), parce que Kimblee faisait très peur, surtout avec toute cette pierre rouge autour de lui.

Kimblee : Nyark nyark.

Moi : Et ils vécurent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

FIN

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :  
Mélie : Merci pour toutes tes reviews... Celle-là a été écrite spécialement pour toi, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu aussi!  
Sakoni : Ouaip, je suis d'accord! Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de happy endà ce conte, c'est nier le génie d'Andersen! Mais bon, j'ai pas pu résister. C'est trop triste, Scar et Lust, dans la vraie série! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances.  
dee-dee : "Le prince et la sirène", c'est ça? La sirène s'appelait Marina et la prince Justin. J'en ai vu quelques épisodes quand j'étais petite, j'aimais bien l'idée! Mais je n'ai pas vu le début, je ne sais pas si ça s'est passé comme ça.  
fullLust : Je suis contente que tu aies bien ri. Pour le prêtre alchimiste... c'est vrai, j'aurais pu le mettre dans une histoire comme ça, où la religion était assez présente. Mais comme tu as pu le constater, en compensation, il a eu du rôle dans quelques autres contes.  
drawing : Ha ha, deux personnes qui ont aimé pour le prix d'une review:-) Comme tu le vois, j'en ai écrit d'autres, par contre je ne sais pas si j'en ferai encore après celle-là, ça dépend de ce que j'aurai comme idées de couples/de contes.  
Kessy : J'ai l'habitude de faire des contes de fées bien idiots comme ça... Je crois que d'autres personnes le font, mais j'aime toujours bien! Pour le deuxième conte, non, il est d'Henri Pourrat, un folkloriste français. Par contre, le troisième et le quatrième sont de Grimm (et le premier d'Andersen, bien sûr)  
Arkel : Oui, j'en ai fait pour Bleach, Hôshin, et FMA! Peut-être un jour d'autres séries!  
Calliope la muse : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ; et tu viens de lire la suite.  
En espérant que vous n'êtes pas anti-yaoi...


	5. Les trois plumes, AlMartel

Moi : On continue dans la foulée, en voilà un autre, gyahahahahaha.

Envy : Ca y est, elle est devenue folle, à force d'écrire des fics aussi destructrices de neurones.

Moi : Non, non, je vais très bien... La fic d'aujourd'hui sera basée sur le conte "La princesse grenouille" (enfin, avec une influence des "Trois plumes" et de "La chatte blanche", de toute façon on s'en fout, ils sont tous isomorphes dans la classification d'Aarne-Thompson...)

Al : Madame l'auteur, si vous continuez à mettre des considérations techniques dès les premières lignes, vous allez faire fuir les lecteurs !

Moi : Mais non, ils me connaissent (ou du moins, j'espère) Et tout cas, le couple principal sera du Al/Martel.

Ed : Il m'en coûte de le dire, mais Envy avait peut-être raison. Pourquoi ce couple ?

Moi : Ben c'est pas que ce soit un de mes couples cultes, mais j'adore Al, et je voulais lui trouver quelqu'un...

Ed : Et il n'y avait personne d'autre de disponible ?

Moi : Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Winry, que je préfère avec toi, et avec qui il s'entende bien, et qu'il ne voie pas comme une figure maternelle...

Ed /compte sur ses doigts/ Ca se tient. Mais quand même...

Moi : Et en plus, j'aime beaucoup Martel, lalala. Le jeune et innocent héros sera donc joué par Al.

Al /s'incline/

Moi : Son père sera joué par Hohenheim, et ses deux frères aînés par Envy et Ed.

Envy : Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans la même famille que ces gens que je déteste ?

Ed : Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans la même famille qu'Envy ?

Moi : Peut-être parce que c'est la vérité ?

Ed, Envy : C'est ENCORE PIRE !

Hohenheim : Qui joue leur mère, au fait ?

Trisha, Dante : MOI !

Moi : La mère est morte, et il ne sera rien révélé sur son identité ! C'est vrai, je suis là pour faire des couples idiots, pas pour arbitrer les triangles amoureux officiels de la série !

Ed /fataliste/ C'est une façon de voir...

Moi : La princesse du conte sera remplacée par une princesse serpent, pour des raisons logistiques, et sera jouée par Martel !

Martel : SSSSssssss...

Moi /très vite/ On va dire que c'est un sifflement affirmatif. Maintenant, il serait injuste de laisser les deux autres frères célibataires, donc il est temps de dévoiler le nom de leurs fiancées...

Ed, Envy : Je crois que l'injustice est plutôt de ne pas nous oublier...

Moi : La fiancée de Ed sera Winry, et la fiancée d'Envy sera Wrath !

Winry, Wrath : Cool !

Envy : Pas cool du tout ! Je ne veux pas être fiancé à une sale gosse ! M'amuser avec de temps en temps, ça peut être rigolo, mais...

Moi : Attention, Envy, la fic doit rester tout public, pas de détails !

Envy : Enfin bref, c'est non.

Moi : Dans le cas idéal, tu voudrais qui comme fiancée ?

Envy : Tu le laisserais choisir parmi tout le cast ?

Moi : Oui, pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un que tu détestes moins que Wrath.

Envy /réflexion intense/réflexion encore plus longue/réflexion ultime/ En fait, quand j'y réfléchis, pas tellement. OK, je garde le gosse.

Moi : Ca veut dire que tu ne le détestes pas tant que ça !

Envy : Ca veut surtout dire que je hais tout le cast.

Ed : Bon, ça y est, c'est décidé, on a toute la famille, on peut commencer, souffrir, finir, fiche le camp, tout ça ?

Moi : Mon pauvre Ed, tu crois que c'est tout ?

Ed : Ben oui. Ou alors, tu comptes nous faire avoir des enfants et des petits-enfants ?

Moi : Mais tu as oublié la présence obligatoire : celle de la sorcière !

Dante /bas/ Je parie que c'est moi.

Moi : Gagné !

Dante : Ca ne te trouble pas d'être aussi prévisible ?

Moi : Pas trop, non. Et puis, tu as ta part de responsabilité : tu fais vraiment une excellente sorcière !

Dante : Je ne sais pas si c'est censé être un compliment, mais si oui, c'est un des plus mauvais que j'aie jamais entendu.

Moi : Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Après tout, on ne va pas laisser cette pauvre sorcière vivre seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Dante /bas/ On va en plus coller des importuns pour lui gacher sa tranquillité.

Moi /ignore/ Le bouleau à l'entrée de sa maison sera joué par Russell !

Ed : Bwahahahahaha !

Russell : Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : C'est à cause de ton domaine de recherches, mon cher. Quand je pense à un arbre dans le monde de FMA, je pense à toi. Et à ton frère, mais il est trop petit pour faire un arbre, et y a pas de buisson dans le conte.

Russell : Est-ce que je ressemble à un arbre ?

Moi : Justement, non ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Prendre des branches dans les mains, te tenir droit, et bouger le moins possible ! Vraiment, ces acteurs, aucune motivation...

Russell : Et si je refuse ?

Moi : C'est le même prix.

Russell /déprime noire/

Moi : La porte d'entrée de chez la sorcière sera jouée par la Porte.

Wrath : Ouuuiiiiiinnnnn !

Moi : T'inquiète pas, tu la verras pas.

Wrath : Ouuuiiiiiinnnnn quand même !

Ed, Izumi, Hohenheim, Dante : La Porte, la vraie ?

Moi : Ouaip. Une de vos vieilles connaissances.

Ed : Pas de chance, elle n'est pas très coopérative.

Moi : On la fera coopérer.

Ed : Tu n'as même pas le niveau d'alchimie pour l'invoquer en premier lieu !

Moi : Mais j'ai à la place le niveau de débilité nécessaire pour transgresser toutes les règles alchimiques.

Ed : Accessoirement, j'espère que ce n'est pas un rôle trop important, parce qu'elle est assez muette, dans son genre.

Moi /sourire tordu/ Tous ces problèmes peuvent se régler... Le chien de la sorcière sera joué par Dorchet !

Dorchet : Je préférais être le chien de Greed...

Moi : On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Dorchet : Ca ira...

Moi /grands yeux pleins d'étoiles/ Ooooh ! Un personnage coopératif et gentil ! Merci /passe à la suite/ La servante de la sorcière sera jouée par Rose.

Rose /gênée/ Tu n'as pas encore l'intention de nous faire nous livrer à des activités contre-nature, si ?

Moi : Ma chérie, ce que vous faites en privé ne regarde que vous ; mais pendant le conte, non. Tu devras nettoyer un four, en raclant avec les ongles ; je ne suis pas sûre que tu gagnes au change.

Rose /fait la révérence/ Chacun ses goûts ; je m'en satisferai.

Moi : Bonne fille. Et enfin, sa soeur sera jouée par Izumi !

Izumi : Quoi ?

Moi : Son élève, si tu préfères, c'est pas comme si c'était important...

Izumi : OUI, je préfère !

Dante : Pourquoi tous ces gens vont habiter CHEZ MOI ?

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, ta soeur... euh, élève, habite ailleurs !

Dante : C'est une maigre consolation.

Izumi /se frotte les mains/ Je trouve au contraire que c'est une très bonne idée.

Moi : N'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un roi qui avait trois fils.

Ed : Avec la répartition des rôles que tu nous a faite, je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais entendre cette phrase dans un conte sans imaginer de lourds secrets de famille dans un panier de crabes.

Moi /l'ignore/ Après avoir longtemps retardé le jour fatidique, il se prit à penser qu'il serait temps de désigner un héritier. Grâce à de nombreuses précautions, il réussit à faire venir devant son trône ses trois fils sans qu'ils soient en train de se crêper le chignon lors d'une mêlée digne d'un match de rugby.

Hohenheim : Alors, lequel d'entre vous va me succéder ?

Envy, Ed : MOI !

Hohenheim : Hum, je pensais bien qu'il n'y aurait pas consensus.

Ed /bas/ Y a pas besoin d'un cerveau démesuré pour le deviner, non plus.

Hohenheim : Aussi, j'ai décidé de vous soumettre à une épreuve pour savoir qui sera mon héritier.

Envy, Ed, Al : Une épreuve/air très soupçonneux/

Ed : On ne va pas choisir un héritier sur un tournoi de baston, un concours de devinettes ou une course de vitesse de bouffe ! (encore que là, j'aurais mes chances...)

Hohenheim : Non, non. L'épreuve en question testera votre goût, votre détermination, et votre chance. /pipo/ Celui qui me ramènera la plus belle couronne sera mon héritier!

Ed, Envy /bas/ C'est quoi cette quête naze ?

Al /poli, mais n'en pense pas moins/

Hohenheim : Demain, vous lâcherez une plume, à la croisée des chemins, et vous partirez dans la direction où le vent l'emportera !

Ed, Envy /bas/ C'est quoi cette façon naze de choisir les directions ?

Al /poli, mais n'en pense pas moins/

Hohenheim : Dans un an, vous reviendrez, et je désignerai le gagnant !

Ed, Envy, Al : Mouais...

Hohenheim /bas/ Ah, pendant un an, je vais pouvoir vivre loin de ces engueulades perpétuelles, je vais avoir la paix ! Quel bonheur !

Moi : Le lendemain, les frères se retrouvèrent à la croisée des chemins. Envy lacha sa plume, qui partit vers le nord. Ed lacha sa plume, qui partit vers le sud. Al lacha sa plume, qui tourna autour de lui avant de retomber à ses pieds.

Envy : Pas de chance, frérot ! Tu restes dans le coin pendant un an, bwahaha ! Nyark nyark /s'étouffe de rire/

Ed : Hey, relance-là ! Prends une autre chance, celle-là ne compte pas !

Moi : Mais quand Al relança sa plume, elle prit fourbement le même chemin que la précédente.

Envy : On dirait que tu es dans la merde, petit frère ! Hasta la vista, baby /part à cheval/ Un an à ne plus avoir à les supporter, quelle chance !

Al /à Ed, qui le regarde d'un air désolé/ De toute façon, je n'avais pas tellement envie d'hériter du royaume. Je vais chercher dans les villages alentour, et je reviendrai dans un an.

Ed : OK, porte-toi bien.

Moi : Le second frère partit vers le sud, et Al resta seul. Consciencieusement, il se mit à explorer le terrain qu'avait parcouru la plume lors de son bref vol, et trouva, sous une haie, un profond trou creusé dans le sol.

Al : Quel est cette chose? Cela ne ressemble pas à un puits... Peut-être faudrait-il le reboucher, quelqu'un risque de tomber dedans...

Moi : Le jeune prince alla quérir une pelle, mais à peine avait-il jeté quelques poignées de terre dans le trou qu'il entendit une voix.

Martel /cachée/ Quel est le crétin fini qui obstrue ma porte ?

Al : Oh, il y avait quelqu'un ?

Martel : Ouais !

Al : Je suis désolé, je voulais juste éviter que quelqu'un ne tombe dans le trou.

Martel : Aucune chance, les gens ne rentrent que si je le veux. C'est magique, gamin.

Al : Désolé...

Martel /reflexion/ Tu peux entrer, si tu n'as pas peur. Un peu de compagnie ne ferait pas de mal.

Al : J'arrive !

Moi : Le jeune prince pénétra dans le tunnel, qui s'élargit rapidement, révélant un véritable palace souterrain dans lequel toute la décoration était à l'effigie de serpents. Les statues étaient des gros serpents de diverses espèces, les tableaux représentaient des serpents célèbres comme celui d'Adam et Eve, Jormungand de la mythologie nordique, Kââ du Livre de la jungle ou Kaidô du Prince du tennis. Les poignées de portes étaient aussi en forme de serpents, et leurs yeux étaient des pierres précieuses aux couleurs inquiétantes - enfin, il faut dire que pratiquement n'importe quelle couleur, dans un oeil de serpent, a tendance à inquiéter...

Martel : SSSSssssss ! Abrège !

Moi : Oui, pardon. Soudain surgit dans la pièce un gros serpent. Al sursauta et poussa un petit cri.

Martel /en serpent/ Tu te comportes toujours comme ça avec tes hôtes ?

Moi : Elle fit un clin d'oeil malicieux, et Al constata que le serpent avait de jolis yeux bleu-vert.

Al : C'est vous qui parliez, madame... mademoiselle...

Martel : Martel, ça sera bien. He bien puisque tu ne t'es pas enfui en courant, tu voudrais peut-être boire un verre ?

Al : Je ne bois pas d'alcool, Madame Martel.

Martel /sifflement de rire/ Moi oui, mais je ne te force pas !

Moi : Alors, de nombreux petits serpents arrivèrent des quatre coins du palais, apportant sur leur dos nourriture et boisson. Al, effrayé au début, finit par s'y faire et trouva même certains des serpenteaux très mignons.

Al /sirotant un jus de fruits/ Madame Martel, d'où vient ce grand château souterrain ?

Martel /un peu ivre/ He he, c'est un secret! Mais je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça! Martel, c'est tout! Hey, j'ai l'air si respectable?

Al : Vous m'avez accueillie ainsi, et vous vivez dans un palais...

Martel : Et je siffle des whisky. Mais dis-moi, il est déjà tard. Tu m'as l'air d'un petit garçon sage, ta mère va s'inquiéter !

Al : Ma mère est morte, madame Martel.

Martel : Oh, pov'gosse. /silence/ Mais tu as bien une maison où retourner ?

Al : Ben... Je comptais aller à l'hôtel, parce que je ne pourrai retourner chez mon père que dans un an.

Martel : Tu es en voyage ?

Al : Non...

Moi : Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, et Martel éclata de rire.

Martel : Bwahahaha ! Alors tu es un prince ! Un putain de prince qui n'a pas de bol ! Mais il est trop tard pour aller déranger les hôteliers, maintenant. Veux-tu dormir ici ?

Al : Merci, mad... Martel.

Moi : Al passa la nuit au palais souterrain, où les couvertures étaient encore plus moelleuses qu'au château de son père. Le lendemain, il mit un certain temps à se rappeler où il était.

Al /mal réveillé/ Pourquoi y a-t-il des statues de serpents partout ? Où suis-je ? Ah oui, je me souviens ! Chez la gentille dame serpent.

Martel /entre dans la pièce en rampant/ Salut! Passé une bonne nuit?

Al : Très bonne, merci.

Martel : Je vais te faire servir un déjeuner, et puis tu pourras repartir, si tu veux. Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas ; on a des plats spéciaux pour les invités, ce qu'on te donnera n'aura pas servi pour des tripes de souris.

Al /bas/ C'est gentil de prévenir, ça l'aurait été encore plus de ne pas le faire...

Moi : Al et la serpente bavardèrent pendant le déjeuner, tellement que la conversation se prolongea jusqu'au diner. Puis Martel proposa à Al un spectacle de danse sans pieds, puis un échantillon de leur musique sifflée, puis de leurs concours d'auto-nouage, et le jeune prince trouva tout ceci très agréable, tellement qu'il ne sortit pas du trou de ce jour-là et resta encore dormir le soir, puis le soir d'après. Il y vécut de nombreux jours jusqu'à ce que son amie lui dit :

Martel : Sais-tu que le jour où tu dois rentrer chez ton père est demain?

Al : Merci, Martel, j'avais oublié ! Je vais revoir mon frère Ed ! J'espère que c'est lui qui aura la faveur de papa.

Martel : Pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi ?

Al : Parce que je ne ramènerai pas de couronne ! C'étais plus agréable de rester ici que d'aller voir les joailliers, et de plus, mes frères en ramèneront sûrement de superbes de pays lointains.

Martel : Et toi, tu va en ramener une pas dégueu non plus !

Moi : De nombreux petits serpents arrivèrent alors, portant sur leur dos une superbe couronne, formée d'un serpent d'or et d'un serpent d'argent entrelacés, si belle qu'on aurait pu la décrire pendant des heures, mais j'ai des travaux ménagers à faire, et en plus si je suis trop longue, Martel va me taper.

Martel : Ouais !

Moi : Elle était donc très belle, point. Quand Al rentra chez lui, ses frères étaient déjà arrivés.

Ed : Où est Al? Il m'a manqué.

Envy : En fait, ce n'est pas si déplaisant de rentrer cher moi. Je n'avais personne à torturer, ou alors des inconnus, ce qui est moins drôle. Ils m'ont manqué.

Moi /reprend/ ...et le père était en train de comparer leurs trouvailles. Il n'en trouvait pas spécialement une plus jolie que l'autre, et se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de proclamer un deuxième round pour avoir une autre année de tranquillité...

Ed /bas/ Vraiment la super-ambiance dans la famille! Y a quelqu'un à qui personne n'a manqué, je vois !

Moi /imperturbable/ à pouvoir laisser traîner ses vêtements sales et draguer les filles...

Hohenheim : Draguer les filles ?

Moi : Ton comportement avec Maria t'a coulé à vie... enfin bref, il ne se posait pas sérieusement la question, mais quand Al arriva avec sa couronne très belle, point, il ressentit l'impression désagréable que sa tricherie allait se voir.

Hohenheim /hum hum/ Elle est vraiment superbe. /air insupportablement paternaliste/ Vous avez tous les trois bien travaillé. Mais il vous faut encore murir. Je vais vous proposer une deuxième quête. /cogite cogite/ Cette couronne est bonne pour gouverner le jour, mais il vous faudra ausi méditer sagement la nuit. celui qui me ramènera le plus beau bonnet de nuit sera mon héritier.

Ed, Envy : C'est quoi cette quête encore vingt fois plus foireuse !

Moi : Ouais, franchement, tu aurais pu trouver mieux !

Hohenheim : C'est moi qui décide ! Pas de discussion ! Nyark nyark ! Demain, vous irez jeter les plumes.

Envy, Ed : Et si on n'y va pas ?

Hohenheim : Alors je ferai afficher dans le salon comme "plus beau bonnet de nuit" vos bonnets de quand vous aviez cinq ans !

Envy, Ed : Argh /couic/

Hohenheim : He he. He he he.

Moi : Pendant la soirée, Ed et Al se racontèrent leurs aventures en essayant d'éviter un maximum Envy surexcité.

Envy : Pourquoi dans cette histoire je ne peux pas les torturer ? C'est pas juuuuuste !

Moi /ignore/ Le lendemain, la plume d'Envy indiqua l'ouest. La plume de Ed indiqua l'est ce qui laisse à penser que soit dans ce monde la direction du vent change méchamment souvent, soit les plumes étaient lourdement ensorcelées, soit que leur antipathie les poussait à tricher juste un peu pour ne pas partir dans le même sens. Quant à la plume de Al, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, elle fit un petit tour, passant comme intentionnellement auprès de la haie où vivait Martel.

Envy : Bwahaha, tu es maudit !

Ed : C'est pas juste, tu es maudit !

Al /grand sourire sur les lèvres/ Mais non, ça ira très bien, je vous assure !

Moi : Quand ses frères furent partis, Al retourna chez Martel et lui conta ce qui s'était passé.

Martel : Comment ça, la mienne a pas gagné/boude/

Al : Franchement, c'était la plus belle ! Je crois juste que mon père a voulu trouver une raison pour nous faire voyager encore un peu.

Moi /bas/ Quand on n'est pas aussi poli que Al, on dit "un prétexte"

Martel : Ton père t'a-t-il encore demandé quelque chose ?

Al /très bas, et un peu gêné/ Un bonnet de nuit.

Martel : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA/plus sérieuse/ Et tu vas aller en chercher un ?

Al : Non, moi je n'ai pas l'intention d'hériter, je préfère rester ici ! Je suis content que la plume ne m'aie pas fait partir loin !

Moi : Il passa un an de plus chez la serpente sans jamais s'ennuyer, et ce fut à nouveau elle qui l'avertit.

Martel : Il est temps de retourner chez ton père.

Al : Youpi ! Peut-être avec un peu de chance nous laissera-t-il rester, cette fois. Mon frère Ed me manque vraiment. Et quand il sera de retour, je te le présenterai !

Martel /lui tapote amicalement l'épaule du bout de la queue/ Avant, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Moi : Des serpents en foule apportèrent un coussin sur lequel était perché un magnifique bonnet de nuit brodé de serpents, et au pompon qui tombait juste comme il fallait... Oui, oui, j'arrête de décrire ! Il dit au revoir à Martel et rentra chez lui.

Ed : Salut !

Al : Salut !

Ed : Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'aussi joli que la dernière fois ?

Al : Ben... c'est un bonnet de nuit, quoi.

Ed /hoche la tête/ Ca veut tout dire.

Moi : Quand ils passèrent la porte du château, un seau d'eau posé en équilibre leur tomba sur la tête.

Envy /surgissant/ Bwahaha ! Qu'est-ce qui est petit et mouillé ? Est-ce une crevette ? Est-ce du plancton ? Non, c'est Edward Elric !

Ed : QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON PEUT LE PERDRE AU MILIEU DES AUTRES MOLECULES D'EAU ?

Al /bas/ Envy est vraiment en manque de disputes.

Moi : Quand toute cette histoire se fut réglée avec pertes et fracas, c'est-à-dire avec des bandages pour les deux fils aînés et quelques vases fracassés, ils se rassemblèrent dans la salle du trône, et Hohenheim poussa un grand soupir.

Hohenheim : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des enfants comme ça ?

Ed, Envy : TU VEUX LES DETAILS ?

Hohenheim : Non, non. Ah, ma pauvre tête... /se rappelle la quête et se sent un peu vengé, du coup/ Montrez-moi vos bonnets de nuit.

Moi : Le rouge aux joues et regardant ailleurs, ils sortirent leurs bonnets de nuit.

Hohenheim : Oh, ces lapins roses sont parfaitement charmants, Ed ! Et toi, Envy, quelles fleurs brodées de main de maître !

Envy, Ed /bas/ Pitié !

Hohenheim : Et toi, Al, des... serpents? Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. Mais il est très beau, oui, très beau. /bas/ Si je donne le trône à Al, les deux autres vont encore me rendre la vie impossible ! Pitié, encore un an de répit /haut, et solennellement/ Vous avez maintenant de quoi être à votre avantage le jour comme la nuit, mais un roi de doit pas être seul, pour régler les affaires de l'état /bas/ et de plus il doit avoir des decendants, de préférence un, sinon ça fait des histoires de famille ignobles /haut à nouveau/ Enfin bref, je vous laisse un an pour aller quérir une épouse digne de votre rang ! Quand vous serez rentrés, je jugerai globalement sur les trois quêtes, et je rendrai ma décision !

Ed /soupçonneux/ Et il n'y aura plus de quêtes annexes, cette fois, du genre aller lui chercher à elle une couronne ou un bonnet de nuit ?

Hohenheim : Non, je ne demanderai rien de tel /bas/ Quant à ce qu'elle te demandera, elle... je ne garantis rien, bwahaha !

Moi : Et les trois frères repartirent, l'un vers le sud-ouest, l'un vers le nord-est, et l'autre resta sur place, de la même façon que d'habitude c'est vrai, quoi, les contes c'est fait pour être répétitif mais faut pas trop en abuser...

Envy : C'est pas vraiment fait non plus pour les digressions à deux balles, hein ?

Moi : Oops... Al retourna avec joie chez Martel, et il lui raconta tout.

Martel : Il a l'air bien grave, ton père ! Et ton frère aîné aussi ! mais comment tu vas faire, pour la fiancée ? Tu vas aller en chercher une au village, ou tu vas renoncer à ces quêtes débiles ?

Al /jouant avec ses doigts/ En fait... Je voulais demander...

Martel : Ouaip ?

Al : Martel, tu veux bien... être ma fiancée devant mon père ?

Martel /surprise/ Tu n'as pas besoin de lunettes, toi ?

Al : Mon père me fera peut-être quelques histoires, et il ne me laissera assurément pas le trône, mais ce n'est pas grave. je suis bien avec vous. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien entendu avec une fille.

Martel /bas/ Et pour ce qui est de certains détails techniques du mariage, euh ?

Al /aura écrasante d'innocence/ Pardon, tu disais ?

Martel : Je disais oui /s'enroule autour de lui/

Al : Parfait, alors !

Martel /bas/ J'y crois pas !

Moi /bas/ Pourquoi fais-tu autant l'étonnée ? Cela a bien été prédit, qu'un jour un humain te demanderait en mariage ?

Martel /bas/ Ouaip, mais comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'il serait aussi mignon ? Attends, je suis quand même un serpent ! Tu voulais que j'attende quoi d'autre qu'un pervers zoophile, de préférence avec un penchant pour le bondage ?

Moi /bas/ Hum, hum. Cessons cela, nous pourrions choquer des âmes sensibles.

Martel /bas/ Parmi tes lecteurs ? Tu crois qu'il y en a ?

Moi /bas/ Je parle de ton futur mari, là.

Martel : Oops...

Al : Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Martel /air gêné/ Non, rien.

Moi : Ils passèrent encore un an ensemble, et finalement, il fut temps de rentrer au palais.

Martel : Je vais faire préparer un carrosse ; rentre chez toi, j'arriverai ce soir !

Moi : Al retourna au palais royal. Il y trouva son frère Ed, en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille blonde aux cheveux longs.

Winry : Salut ! Tu es le petit frère de Ed ! Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Al : Bonjour !

Moi : Comme Al était un gentil garçon, il ne fit pas la remarque que tout le monde avait fait avant lui "hey, elle est beaucoup plus grande que toi!" Ed lui fut reconnaissant de cette originalité. A ce moment, arriva Envy.

Envy : Tiens, mes frères !

Wrath /air de dégout/ Salut ! Vous êtes les frères d'Envy ! Il m'a beaucoup parmé de vous ! Beurk !

Envy : Hey, Ed, c'est ta fiancée ? Elle est beaucoup plus grande que toi !

Ed : QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL DEVRA MONTER SUR UN ESCABEAU POUR EMBRASSER LA MARIEE!

Al : Euh, il a pas dit ça !

Winry : Mais l'intention y était. /tape sur Envy à coups de clé anglaise/

Moi : c'est à ce moment qu'Hohenheim arriva.

Hohenheim : Mes chers enfants, voici donc vos fiancées /à Winry/ mes hommages, mademoiselle. /à Wrath/ mes hommages, mademoi... euh...

Wrath : Alors, c'est lui le vieux chiant et insupportable ?

Envy /baillonne Wrath/ He he he, il n'a rien dit. /bas/ Essaie de faire illusion au moins jusqu'a ce soir ! Je veux ce royaume, nyark nyark !

Wrath : Oops... /boude/ Mais je ne suis pas une mademoiselle.

Hohenheim : Et toi, Al, où est ta fiancée ?

Envy : Oh, elle fera bien dans la belle-famille de Ed si elle est tellement petite qu'on n'arrive pas à la voir !

Ed : QUI EST TELLEMENT...

Winry /coup de clé anglaise/ Un peu de délicatesse en ce qui concerne la fiancée de ton petit frère, s'il te plait. /à Al/ C'est vrai, où est-elle ?

Al : Elle devrait arriver ce soir, en carosse.

Hohenheim : C'est parfait, elle sera là pour le bal !

Al /bas/ Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr que mon père, mes frères et mes belles-soeurs apprécient le côté artistique de la danse sans pieds.

Moi : Le soir, il y eu un grand mal, au cours duquel il fut révélé que Wrath était très doué pour le pogo, mais pour pas grand chose d'autre. Winry se débrouillait mieux, même si elle écrasait un peu les pieds de Ed. Au milieu de la soirée, un carosse se montra.

Ed : Qui c'est ?

Winry : Ca doit être la fiancée de Al !

Moi : Al ne regrettait pas son choix, mais force est de dire qu'il redoutait un tout petit peu la réaction de son père et de ses frères. Il fut tout aussi surpris que les autres de voir sortir du carosse une belle jeune fille.

Ed : Comment ça ? C'est exactement ce à quoi on s'attendait, non ?

Moi : Oui, oops, tu as raison, c'est vraiment une phrase débile. Il fut, en fait, dix mille fois plus surpris que les autres, et crut même un instant à une erreur dans les adresses, ou à une coïncidence particulièrement grosse. Il en fut très troublé.

Al : Qui est-elle ? Qui suis-je ? Dans quel état j'erre ?

Moi : Peut-être pas à ce point, quand même. Enfin bref. Cet état de confusion ne dura pas longtemps, car elle marcha vers lui d'un pas décidé, il reconnut ses yeux bleu-verts, et sut que c'était sa dame-serpent. Il dansa avec elle pendant toute la soirée ; elle avait la souplesse et la grâce d'un serpent et faisait paraître lourdes toutes les autres femmes.

Wrath : Je ne suis pas une femme !

Moi : Toutes les autres femmes, et Wrath pire encore.

Wrath : Envyyyyyy ! L'auteur elle est méchante !

Envy : C'est pas grave. Au lieu de pleurer, il faut être méchant avec elle, en retour. Je suis spécialiste.

Winry /air dédaigneux/ Je voudrais bien voir cette danseuse devant une forge.

Moi : Malheureusement, à cette époque, ce n'est pas sur l'art de la forge qu'on évaluait les princesses, sinon Winry aurait gagné à coup sûr. En tout cas Al, qui était encore un gentil petit garçon qui ne faisait pas de nuits blanches, rentra dans sa chambre, où il trouve immense peau de serpent, qui était celle de Martel.

Al : J'aimais bien Martel sous forme serpent ; mais elle est quand même beaucoup plus mignonne en humaine. /jette la peau au feu/

Moi : Quand Martel rentra, Al eut droit à la pire (et la première) scène de ménage qu'il eut jamais vécue.

Martel : Ane bâté ! Triple buse ! Crétin des Alpes /bip/ de /bip/ de /biiiiiiiip! Si tu l'avais fait après notre mariage, j'aurais été délivrée, mais maintenant, je suis perdue. Nous ne nous reverrons plus, je serai à nouveau prisonnière de la sorcière à l'autre bout du monde.

Moi : Sur ce, elle disparut. Al fut désespéré et pleura pendant des heures, mais après cela, il se releva et prit ses affaires.

Hohenheim, Envy, Ed : Où vas-tu ?

Al : Je vais à l'autre bout du monde chercher ma fiancée !

Hohenheim : Tu ne sais même pas où c'est !

Al : Père, cela fait partie de ce que nous avons appris dans vos livres étant petits. Quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle on part, si on marche droit suffisamment longtemps, on arrive à l'autre bout du monde.

Hohenheim /se gratte la tête/ Techniquement, c'est indiscutable.

Al : Au revoir, et à bientôt j'espère, mais j'y crois pas trop, ça risque d'être très long !

Moi : Al partit toujours tout droit. Il affronta de nombreuses créatures qui n'avaient rien d'autres à faire que de se mettre sur son chemin, des voleuses, des dragons, des militaires, des tueurs psychopathes et des monstres à tentacules. Un soir, il frappa à la porte d'une petite maison.

Izumi : Qui est-ce ?

Al : Un voyageur qui demande à se loger pour la nuit !

Izumi : Entrez /regarde Al/ Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon si jeune fait sur les routes ?

Al : Madame, je vais chercher ma fiancée.

Izumi : Ta fiancée ? Où est-elle ?

Al /lui raconte toute l'histoire/

Izumi /hoche la tête/ Je vois. La sorcière qui détient ta fiancée prisonnière est mon maître. Mais sa maison est bien protégée, il est dangereux pour toi d'y aller.

Al : Madame, si je n'avais pas peur de gaspiller des lignes de cette fic, je vous ferai la liste de ce que j'ai déjà affronté. Si je suis près du but, je ne vais pas renoncer maintenant !

Izumi /hausse les épaules/ Je vois que rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis. Quand tu seras chez mon maître, tu devras briser sa quenouille, qui est ta fiancée transformée, et alors elle apparaîtra devant toi. Alors vous vous enfuirez ; mais tous les serviteurs de la sorcière essaieront de vous capturer, et je doute que vous leur échappiez.

Al : Merci, madame.

Moi : Le lendemain, il se mit en route vers la maison de la sorcière, qu'Izumi lui avait indiquée. Sur le chemin, il vit un grand bouleau, dont une branche était sur le point d'être arrachée par le vent.

Al : Pauvre arbre /sort de sa poche un ruban, ancienne décoration d'un de ses vêtements de prince/ Je vais te soigner !

Moi : Avec le ruban, il fit un noeud pour fixer la branche au tronc, le temps que l'arbre guérisse.

Russell : Je ne suis pas un arbre !

Moi : Tant que tu fais illusion, tout va bien.

Al : Ce pauvre homme porte un costume d'arbre, i n'est pas très réussi, mais il ne faut pas le vexer.

Russell /bas/ Je vous hais tous.

Moi : Al continua sa route, et arriva devant une immense porte, à moitié rouillée, dont les essieux grinçaient horriblement.

Al : Pauvre porte /sort de sa poche une burette d'huile, cadeau d'au revoir de sa belle-soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser/ Je vais l'huiler un peu.

Moi : Après l'avoir fait, il continua sa route, et vit un chien armé d'un sabre, qui grondait aussi fort qu'un tremblement de terre.

Al : Oh, le mignon petit chien. /caresse caresse derrière les oreilles/

Dorchet : Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais je sens que ce n'est pas le genre de réactions que je suis censé susciter...

Al : Il doit avoir faim /lui propose un morceau de son sandwich au jambon du midi/

Dorchet : Après tout, il n'est pas complètement idiot, il y a des choses qu'il devine... /gnap le sandwich au jambon/

Moi : Al continua sa route, et arriva tout près de la maison de la sorcière. dans la cour, une jeune servante était en train de nettoyer un four noir de suie.

Al : Elle n'a même pas de chiffon, quelle horreur /déchire un des morceaux de tissu inutiles qui pendent de son habit de prince, et le tend à Rose/

Rose : Merci /continue à frotter, avec le chiffon/

Moi : Al entra dans la maison en silence, et vit la sorcière en train de filer. Il eut juste le temps de sauter sur la quenouille et de la lui casser ; avant qu'elle ait repris ses esprits, Martel se tenait devant lui, et elle cloua la sorcière au mur d'un coup de dague.

Al : Ouch, que de violence !

Dante : Il en faut plus pour me tuer, nyehehehehe !

Moi : Ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, mais la sorcière ressuscitée apparut sur le perron de la porte.

Dante : Rose, Rose, ma servante ! Deux intrus sont en train de s'enfuir, mets-les dans ton four et fais les cuire !

Rose : Je ne veux pas capturer ce gentil garçon ! Ca fait des années que je récure ton four à chair humaine avec les ongles, et lui m'a donné un chiffon !

Dante : Groumph grrr ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, Dorchet, découpe-les à coups de sabre et dévore-les !

Dorchet : pas la moindre intention, boss ! Ca fait des années que tu me laisses ici avec les visiteurs comme seule subsistance, et lui m'a offert un sandwich au jambon !

Dante : C'est quoi cette révolte ! Porte, enferme-les et garde-les pour moi /bas/ He he, ça fait du bien, de commander la Porte !

Moi : Dans le lointain, la Porte se mit à grincer, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle laisser passer les intrus, et qui voulait dire aussi, quand on était une sorcière, et qu'on comprenait le langage des Portes.

La Porte : Va rêver, la vieille ! ca fait des années que tu me laisses rouiller et grincer, et ce gamin a huilé mes gonds !

Moi : Alors, ça fait du bien de se prendre un vent ?

Dante : Je vous déteste tous ! Si ça continue, je vais devenir vulgaire ! Bouleau, fidèle bouleau, assomme-les de tes branches !

Russell : OK, ce gamin a raillé mon costume d'arbre, mais au moins, il m'a soigné ! Toi, est-ce que tu as jamais fait quelque chose pour moi au lieu de me fournir ce costume ridicule ? Je les laisserai passer !

Dante : Argh /couic/

Moi : C'est ainsi que Al et Martel s'enfuirent sains et saufs de chez la sorcière. Ils firent le voyage de retour, et arrivèrent chez Hohenheim, où Ed et Envy étaient en train de se disputer le trône.

Envy : c'est moi qui ai le mieux réussi les quêtes ! Na !

Ed : Non, c'est moi ! Nananananère !

Hohenheim /bas/ Quelle maturité...

Al : Bonjour /bas/ Quelle joie de retrouver l'ambiance familière de chez soi !

Moi : Hum hum...

Ed : Petit frère ! Tu es vivant !

Envy : Tiens, petit frère, tu es vivant...

Hohenheim /frappe dans ses mains/ Voilà qui tranche votre différent ! C'est Al qui a le mieux réussi les trois quêtes, maintenant qu'il a ramené sa fiancée ; il n'y aura pas de contestation ! C'est donc lui qui héritera du royaume /bas/ Et moi, je prendrai des vacances bien méritées.

Envy : QUOI ? Je conteste ! Viens te battre, si tu l'oses !

Al /grands yeux innocents et meurtris qui attendriraient n'importe qui mais pas Envy, faut pas que déconner/

Hohenheim /air accablé/ Voilà le problème que je craignais...

Moi : Mais à ce moment...

Martel : SSSSSSSssssssssssss/sort un couteau de sa poche/ Mon fiancé a été choisi comme roi légitime. Ca dérange quelqu'un ?

Envy, Wrath : Gloups.

Ed, Winry, Hohenheim : Je suis très impressionné...

Al : Elle est si mignonne !

Tous les autres /air embarrassé/ he he

Moi : Après cette démonstration, plus personne ne contesta la légitimité de Al. Il régna sagement, aidé de sa femme. Envy et Wrath se firent au résultat, Ed et Winry restèrent avec eux pendant toutes leur vie, et Hohenheim prit enfin ses vacances bien méritées. Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours, et eurent plein de petits serpents !

FIN


	6. Les quatre frères habiles, WinryScieszka

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde !

Envy /bas/ C'est ça, et mauvais jour à toi.

Moi : Aujourd'hui, le conte à la noix que j'écrirai sera spécial !

Envy : Il sera bon ?

Moi : Non, cherche encore.

Envy /cherche cherche/ Ce sera un crossover avec toutes les séries sur lesquelles tu fais des contes à la noix ?

Moi : Oh, tu me donnes des idées ! Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce sera un conte exclusivement féminin !

Envy : Comment ça ?

Moi : Autrement dit, où tous les personnages sont des filles. Aussi, Envy, je te blorpste.

Envy : Argh /couic/

Winry : Blorpster, tu disais ? Ca n'a pas l'air agréable.

Moi : Salut Winry ! Justement je te cherchais.

Winry /rougissante/ Je fais l'héroïne du conte ?

Moi : Hum hum. En fait, non, tu fais la demoiselle en détresse.

Winry /coup de clé anglaise/

Moi : Ouilleuh ! Les attaques physiques des personnages ne sont pas censées pouvoir toucher le narrateur !

Winry /grands yeux brillants/ C'est une clé anglaise transcendentale inter-dimensionnelle que j'ai bricolée pendant un après-midi de libre.

Moi : Aïe, je vois ça. C'est moi qui n'ai pas su présenter les choses, on dirait. Tu n'es pas l'héroïne, mais tu joues une belle princesse, génie de la mécanique, ça te va ?

Winry : Tope là !

Moi : Puisque j'ai été contrainte de présenter les personnages complètement dans le désordre...

Winry : Hey, c'est toi qui as commencé !

Moi : Je ne sais plus dans quel ordre m'y prendre. /consulte ses notes/ Le conte que j'adapte aujourd'hui est "Les quatre frères habiles", sauf que, à la suite d'une pénurie de personnel qualifié et de ma décision de laisser une place aux femmes, il devrait plutôt s'appeler ici "Les trois soeurs habiles".

Winry : T'inquiète pas, on n'est pas à ça près.

Moi : Les trois soeurs en question seront Liza, Paninya et Scieszka ! Avant que vous ne vous mettiez à vous plaindre, je vous rappelle que "habile" est un compliment.

Liza, Paninya : Ca me va.

Scieszka : Mais je ne sais rien faire à part lire des livres...

Moi : Ne t'inquiètera, on t'arrangera quelque chose. Les parents des trois soeurs seront...

Envy /en fille/ Tu ne sens pas un problème ?

Moi : Tu es revenu ?

Envy : Complètement. je suis en fille, maintenant, j'ai le droit.

Moi : Je n'ai pas prévu de rôle pour toi, cette fois.

Envy : Quel bonheur ! Je pourrai consacrer tout mon temps à faire remarquer ce qui ne va pas ! Exemple typique : tu vas prendre deux filles, pour faire les parents ?

Moi : Ouais ! J'en suis pas à ça près, j'ai déjà pris Barry et Tucker dans un autre conte ! Les parents des trois soeurs seront Izumi et Sloth.

Izumi, Sloth : QUOI ?

Moi : C'est quoi le problème ?

Izumi, Sloth : Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec elle ? Je ne la connais même pas !

Moi : Ben vous êtes les parents de Wrath, non ?

Izumi : Il me semble que mon mari a quand même un rôle dans l'affaire.

Moi : Queud. Il n'a pratiquement pas de passages émouvants avec lui, au niveau relation parentale, alors que vous deux, oui. Vous êtes les parents de Wrath, point, et c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de vous voir ensemble. /grand sourire bête/

Sloth : Et tu nous colles d'autres enfants.

Moi : Voui, tu comprends vite. Une fois que j'ai admis le principe, je veux vous voir ensemble, c'est tout. /grands yeux pleins d'étoiles/ Que ce soit en mode choupi, angst, débile, ou avec des tentacules, merci Laylah. /range les yeux pleins d'étoiles qui semblent soudain étrangement déplacés/

Izumi, Sloth : On n'est pas sorties de l'auberge.

Moi : Bwehehe. Sinon, les maîtres des trois soeurs habiles (c'est vrai, on n'est pas habile comme ça, de naissance) seront Maria, Psiren et Dante.

Maria, Psiren : Tiens, un rôle !

Dante : C'est des maîtres psychopathes qui veulent tuer leurs élèves et/ou leur voler leur corps /coeur/

Moi : Non, ce sont des bons maîtres, qui leur enseignent leur discipline, et au pire les exploitent un peu.

Dante : Ca veut dire que je suis une gentille ? O.O

Moi : Si tu veux, je te mets un bonus dans la catégorie "les exploitent un peu".

Dante : Ca me va. Qui sera mon élève /rictus sadique/

Moi : Surprise ! La reine-mère et grand-mère de Winry sera jouée par Pinako.

Pinako /fataliste/ Du travail en persective, pas vrai ?

Moi : Un peu d'enthousiasme ! N'importe qui serait content à l'idée de faire la reine !

Pinako /renifle dédaigneusement/ OK, c'est bien payé, mais c'est quand même un boulot difficile et ingrat, avec des clients (dits sujets) jamais contents.

Moi : En vrai, oui, mais là vous êtes dans un conte de fées, ça devrait aller. Il ne reste plus qu'à désigner un méchant, pour avoir un peu d'action.

Dante : Et ce n'est pas moi ! Le suspense est insoutenable !

Envy : Ce n'est pas moi non plus !

Moi : La méchante, qui est normalement un méchant dragon, sera joué par Martel !

Martel : Je suis encore un serpent ? Tu te renouvelles peu.

Moi : Ouais, mais cette fois, tu es un serpent géant, et tu voles !

Martel : Et je perds à la fin, c'est ça ?

Moi : Oops...

Martel : Je marche, si tu mets en projet un conte sur moi et Greed.

Moi : Tope là !

Martel : Sans serpents !

Moi : Euh, OK.

Martel : Deal.

Moi : Eh bien c'est bon, j'ai tout mon casting, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un couple. L'une des deux était maître en arts martiaux, l'autre était secrétaire. Elles avaient trois filles, et elles se lamentaient que ces dernières ne veuillent pas prendre leur suite.

Izumi, Sloth : Hélas ! Hélas !

Moi : Mais les filles étaient catégoriques. Un jour, elles les réunirent pour leur déclarer.

Izumi : Il faut absolument que vous appreniez un métier. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas reprendre les nôtres...

Sloth : Quoique difficilement. Secrétaire, c'est quand même un méier peinard, quand on le fait de la façon traditionnelle, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

Moi /bas/ J'ai connu des secrétaires qui travaillaient comme trois, avec une efficacité redoutable, et je ne suis absolument pas responsable de tels propos !

Envy : T'es méga-crédible, parfois, tu sais ?

Izumi /à Sloth, négligeant bravement la conversation entre Envy et l'auteur/ Ne leur donne pas de mauvaises idées !

Sloth : On est l'incarnation de la paresse ou on ne l'est pas...

Izumi /à ses filles/ Mais il vous faudra de quoi gagner votre vie ! Aussi, dès la semaine prochaine, vous partirez sur les routes pour chercher un maître et apprendre un métier.

Liza, Paninya, Scieszka : D'accord, mère !

Sloth : Mais ne vous tuez pas à la tâche.

Liza, Paninya, Scieszka : D'accord, autre mère !

Moi : Les trois jeunes filles partirent sur les routes, et arrivèrent à une bifurcation d'où partaient trois chemins.

Liza : Séparons-nous ici, et donnons-nous rendez-vous au même endroit dans exactement deux ans.

Paninya, Scieszka : D'accord !

Moi : L'aînée des soeurs partit par le chemin de gauche, et en vertu du droit d'aînesse, de la structure du conte d'origine, et de mes attachements politiques, c'est son cas que nous traiterons en premier...

Liza : Abrège !

Moi : Euh, oui. Liza n'était pas sortie de la forêt qu'elle rencontra un chasseur.

Maria : Bonjour ! Où vas-tu ?

Liza : Je veux apprendre un métier !

Maria : Si tu restes avec moi, je t'apprendrai le métier de chasseur.

Liza : Et de quoi es-tu capable ?

Maria /montre un vol d'oies sauvages qui passe en triangle, très haut dans le ciel/ Je vais tirer la troisième sur la gauche, elle nous servira de dîner.

Moi : L'oie tomba, frappée en plein coeur, et Liza devin l'élève de Maria.

Maria /bas/ C'est quoi ce délire comme quoi je tire mieux que Liza ? j'ai honte !

Liza /bas/ Les obligations du rôle, sergent Ross... Ne vous en faites pas.

Pendant ce temps, la seconde soeur, qui était partie sur le chemin du milieu, rencontra une jeune femme.

Psiren : Bonjour ! Où vas-tu ?

Paninya : Je veux apprendre un métier.

Psiren : Je suis voleuse ; si tu restes avec moi, je te prendrai comme apprentie.

Paninya : Ce n'est pas un bon métier...

Psiren /légèrement offensée/ Comment ça, "pas un bon métier" ?

Paninya : On lèse les pauvres gens, et on finit en prison !

Psiren : Je ne suis pas ce genre de voleuse ! Je ne vole qu'aux riches, qui ont plus à offrir de toute façon, et si tu apprends tout ce que je sais, personne ne pourra jamais t'attraper !

Paninya : Ca a l'air cool ! Je viens voir au moins une fois, s tu réussis si bien que tu le dis.

Psiren : Tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable !

Moi : Il ne nous reste plus qu'à suivre la destinée de la troisième fille, qui était partie, comme on peut le deviner par élimination, sur le chemin de droite. Mais, contrairement aux autres, elle ne parvint pas à trouver un maître qui voulut d'elle. Un jour, elle arriva devant une grande maison.

Scieszka /frappe à la porte/

Dante /ouvre/ Que cherches-tu ?

Scieszka /embarrassée/ Madame, je voudrais apprendre un métier.

Dante : Et pourquoi viens-tu me demander à moi ?

Scieszka : Je ne sais où chercher, madame.

Dante : Il y a une église non loin de la. N'ont-ils pas besoin d'officiants ?

Scieszka : J'y ai été, mais je passais trop de temps à lire la Bible et je faisais tomber des choses, alors la gentille dame aux cheveux roses ne m'a pas gardée.

Dante : Au coeur de la forêt, il y a un repaire de brigands.

Scieszka : J'y suis allée, mais la jolie dame aux cheveux noirs n'a pas voulu de moi parce que je prenais les livres des gens au lieu de leurs objets précieux, et elle m'a chassée à coups d'ongles.

Dante : Tu aimes vraiment les livres, n'est-ce pas ?

Scieszka : Oh oui, madame !

Dante : Si tu viens chez moi, tu liras ma bibliothèque et tu en tiendras une liste ; et quand j'aurai besoin d'un livre sur un sujet précis, tu trouveras où il est, et tu me l'apporteras.

Scieszka : Oh, merci madame !

Moi : Ce plan était un peu une arnaque, parce que Scieszka n'apprenait pas de métier du tout. mais elle était très heureuse au milieu des livres complexes de la femme, et elle n'en demandait pas plus. De plus, elle était efficace et n'avait même pas besoin de dresser des livres pour en savoir le contenu. Enfin, elle dormait peu et se nourrissait de peu.

Dante : J'ai fait une bonne affaire, nyark nyark.

Moi : Mais les deux années passèrent, les trois soeurs quittèrent leurs maîtres, et se retrouvèrent à la croisée des chemins, avant de rentrer chez leur mère et leur mère.

Izumi : Mes chéries ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'avez-vous appris ?

Liza : j'ai appris la chasse et le tir !

Paninya : J'ai appris à dérober n'importe quoi !

Scieszka : Moi, euh, j'ai lu des livres.

Liza, Paninya : Ce n'est pas un métier !

Sloth : Des livres sur quoi ?

Scieszka : Sur tout...

Izumi : C'est beaucoup. Je vais vous mettre à l'épreuve, pour tester vos talents. Regardez cet oiseau qui a bâti sOn nid sur la plus haute branChe du sapin. Sciezska, peux-tu me dire ce que c'est ?

Scieszka : Euh... C'est une mésange charbonnière, de la famille des paridés. On l'appelle aussi einguezinge ou oui-tatô, et elles sont réputées pour mener à l'entrée des trésors, les jours de pluie, pour s'y réfugier. Elles ne nourrissent d'insectes et ont absolument besoin de chenilles...

Sloth : C'est bon, c'est bon. Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps.

Izumi : Et toi, Paninya, pourrais-tu prendre ces oeufs ?

Moi : Paninya monta jusqu'en haut de l'arbre, fit un petit trou sous le lit, et ramena tous les oeufs sans même que la femelle s'en aperçoive.

Izumi : Et toi, Liza, pourrais-tu toucher cet oiseau ?

Envy /ricane/ Dis-moi, tu as une dent contre les oiseaux, c'est toujours eux qui prennent !

Moi : Hum... c'est dans le conte, et c'est aussi dans la tradition FMA. Dans les premiers épisodes, ou dans le 35, les auteurs s'amusent à nous montrer des oiseaux qui explosent en plein vol.

Envy : C'et pas la peine de te justifier, moi je trouve ça plutôt rigolo !

Moi : Ah, c'est comme ça ! He bien tu vas voir !

Liza : Je pourrais, mais c'est trop facile. Il ne bouge même pas. /réfléchit/ Je vais plutôt toucher à la fois cette brindille, et la troisième plume de sa queue, pour montrer ce que je peux faire.

Moi : C'est ce qu'elle fit, et Paninya ramena les oeufs dans le nid avec autant de facilité qu'elle les avait pris, et aucun oiseau de plus ne fut blessé durant l'écriture de ce compte, pour me conformer aux lois internationales et pour emmerder Envy.

Envy /boude/ De toute façon, il ne se passe rien, dans ton conte !

Moi : C'est vrai ! Remédions à ça.

Izumi /sourire/ Vos talents sont impressionnants. Il faudrait les employer à quelque chose d'utile. la petite-fille de la reine a récemment disparu, et il est promis sa main et la moitié du royaume à qui la ramènera.

Liza, Paninya : C'est parti !

Scieszka : Ah oui, je l'ai lu dans les journaux /réfléchit/ Des servantes ont cru voir une énorme créature volante s'envoler de la fenêtre. C'était le même jour qu'il y a eu une tempête sur le château, qui s'est déplacée en direction du nord, et ensuite il y en a encore eu dans les îles qui sont tout au nord-est.

Liza, Paninya : Allons dire cela à la reine !

Moi : ils se rendirent au palais royal, et la reine leur accorda un bateau, pour aller chercher sa petite fille.

Pinako : Il s'appelle Reviens !

Liza, Paninya, Scieszka : Promis, madame !

Pinako /grommelant/ Je crois que je ne le reverrai jamais. /soupir/ Mais j'ai tellement envie de revoir ma petite fille que je continue à me faire arnaquer.

Moi : Les trois soeurs naviguèrent vers les îles du nord-est, en suivant les traces de la tempête que Scieszka avait retenues dans des bulletins météorologiques. Elles finirent par arriver près d'une grande île noire.

Scieszka : Ca pourrait être la bonne ! Elle n'est indiquée sur aucune carte !

Liza : Et surtout, il y a dessus un dragon qui retient prisonnier une princesse.

Moi : Elles regardèrent dans la direction indiquée, et virent en effet une princesse enchaînée qui dormait près d'un serpent géant, je n'ai jamais dit que le dragon l'avait enlevée pour en faire son épouse et je décline toute responsabilité si vous vous mettez à fantasmer des choses sur les serpents et les chaînes...

Liza : Hum hum... /astique son flingue d'un air évocateur/

Moi : Oh pardon. La défense des bonnes moeurs et de l'esprit pur est efficace, ici. Enfin bref, ça semblait être le bon endroit, et Paninya débarqua sur l'île. Elle dut escalader des murs, éviter des pièges, mais finalement, elle réussit à enlever la princesse sans que le dragon s'en aperçoive.

Paninya /bas/ On y va, princesse ! Nous sommes envoyées par votre grand-mère !

Winry :-) :-)

Moi : La princesse ne parvenait pas à articuler quelque chose de cohérent, mais je voudrais bien vous y voir, moi, après avoir été enlevés par un dragon ! En tout cas, elle réussit à ne pas trébucher ni faire de bruits intempestifs, ce qui est déjà plus que ce qu'on attend d'une princesse blonde...

Winry /bas/ He ho, n'en rajoute pas !

Moi : Winry embarqua sur le bateau, qui s'en alla à toute vitesse. Mais, alors que l'île était déjà hors de vue, les filles eurent la très mauvaise surprise de voir le dragon foncer vers elle du bout de l'horizon !

Paninya : On est mal barrées.

Scieszka : J'aurais plutôt exprimé le même sentiment en hurlant "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Moi : Mais Liza ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle attendit que le dragon fut à portée, et lui tira trois balles, deux dans les yeux, une dans le coeur. Le dragon s'effondra dans la mer.

Winry : Yyeeaaaahhh !

Martel : Comme je déteste n'être là que pour mourir...

Paninya, Scieszka : T'es trop forte, grande soeur !

Moi : Mais n'allez pas croire que le conte finit comme ça, ça serait trop facile !

Liza : Je me disais, aussi...

Moi : Le dragon tombé à l'eau provoqua d'énormes vagues, qui fracassèrent une partie de la coque.

Martel : Bien fait. :-P

Paninya : On est mal barrées.

Scieszka : Et puis "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!", aussi.

Moi : Mais cette fois-ci, c'est la princesse qui ne se laissa pas impressionner par les morceaux de bois flottants et l'eau qui commençait à pénétrer dans la cale. Elle saisit son marteau, des clous, et répara le bateau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Scieszka : c'est bon, cette fois ? On n'est pas mortes ?

Moi : Non, non. les malheurs doivent bien finir un jour... Le bateau regagna donc la terre sans encombre, les jeunes filles cessèrent de vomir leur déjeuner à cause du roulis, et la princesse retourna chez sa grand-mère.

Pinako : Ma chérie ! Tu es saine et sauve /aux trois soeurs/ Racontez-moi laquelle d'entre vous a sauvé ma fille.

Paninya : C'est moi qui l'ai enlevée du dragon qui la tenait prisonnière !

Liza : C'est moi qui ai tué le dragon qui nous a ensuite attaquées !

Scieszka : Moi j'ai juste montré le chemin. Et crié "Aaaaaaah", aussi.

Winry : Moi, j'ai réparé le bateau qui allait sombrer ! Grand-mère, je pense que toutes ont aidé à me délivrer. Pourquoi cet interrogatoire ?

Pinako /hum hum/ Disons que... la moitié du royaume, ça se partage... mais j'ai promis ta main à celui qui te délivrerait, et... comment dire... ça se partage moins.

Envy : Mais si, ça se partage ! Quel manque d'imagination !

Liza /le menace de son pistolet/ déjà que l'auteur nous impose ses fantasmes tordus, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

Envy : Pfff, si on peu plus rigoler...

Winry : C'est quoi ce mauvais trip ? Il faut que j'épouse qui me sauve ? Hey, tu aurais pu me demander mon avis !

Pinako : Techniquement j'aurais pas pu, tu étais pas là, et ça augmentait les motivations. Mais tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il faut désigner celle qui a le plus contribué à te sauver.

Winry : Je vois ça. /hésitation/ Toutes m'ont aidé à parts égales, mais si je dois choisir, je dirais que c'est Sciezska qui a été la plus utile, sans qui ses soeurs n'auraient rien pu faire.

Moi : Cette remarque pouvait s'appliquer à n'importe laquelle des soeurs, mais Winry était une princesse, aussi personne ne pensa à la contrarier, même si certains chuchotèrent qu'elle avait tout simplement choisi celle qui lui plaisait le plus.

Winry /brandit sa clé anglaise/ Et alors ? Ca dérange quelqu'un ?

Moi : Non, non... Scieszka épousa la princesse Winry, et les deux autres soeurs se partagèrent l'autre moitié du royaume. Elles vécurent toutes en bon termes, leurs parents furent très fiers d'elle, et elles vécurent heureuses pour toujours !

Envy : Tu ne te renouvelles pas beaucoup, dans tes fins.

Moi : Et Envy se fit chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, et comme cela donna une fin originale au conte, il ne se plaignit _plus jamais_. /sourire/ Au revoir, et à la prochaine fois !

FIN


	7. Le briquet, GreedMartel

Moi : Rebonjour !

Envy : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. C'est dommage, on s'était habitués à la tranquillité !

Moi : Eh oui, pendant un temps je suis allée sévir dans d'autres fandoms, mais il est temps que je revienne à FMA. Après tout, il y a un de mes couples préférés que je n'ai pas encore fait (sans compter que je l'ai promis à Martel).

Martel : Yeah !

Moi : Le conte que j'adapterai aujourd'hui sera "Le briquet". En gros, c'est une version occidentale et plus moderne de "Aladdin et la lampe merveilleuse". C'est vrai, qui utilise des lampes à huile, de nos jours ?

Roy : C'est une façon... originale de présenter les choses...

Moi : Le personnage principal sera joué par Greed !

Greed : Merci, merci. Un peu plus d'applaudissements, tout le monde ?

Moi : Et Greed étant ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire une version toute discutable du gentil-héros-de-conte, cette fic est déconseillée aux petits enfants et autres âmes sensibles ! La vieille sorcière, elle, sera jouée par Dante (comme d'habitude, diront certains) !

Dante /engageante/ Je peux avoir le corps de Layla, cette fois, dis ? (Ou celui de Rose, ou n'importe quoi de joli ?)

Moi : Non, tu es vieille et décrépite, c'est important pour le scénar !

Dante : Groumph.

Moi : Si ça peut te consoler, tu meurs vite.

Dante : Du diable que ça me console !

Moi : He, il faut profiter de ce qu'on a /reprend/ Le petit chien, le moyen chien et le gros chien seront joués respectivement par Envy, Lust et Gluttony.

Gluttony : Agah...

Lust : Je sens que ce rôle ne va pas me plaire... un chien, maintenant.

Moi : T'inquiète pas, c'est des chiens dans le conte, mais là vous gardez votre forme habituelle.

Envy : Je fais le _petit_ chien ? Je suis plus vieux et plus puissant que cette garce et cet abruti !

Moi : En tant que bons scientifiques dans une série qui parle de science, on a fait des calculs de volume - de volume sous votre forme _habituelle_, Envy, pas la pein de tricher - et on est arrivés à la conclusion que Gluttony l'enportait largement, et que Lust arrivait deuxième - principalement à cause de la poitrine.

Envy : Groumph.

Dante : Bienvenue au club.

Moi : Dans le rôle de la princesse, il y aura Martel ! Qui, comme promis, n'a pas été ensorcelée ni transformée en serpent, même partiellement !

Martel : Enfin...

Moi : Et ses parents le roi et la reine seront joués par Roy et Liza, parce qu'il me semble que parmi les couples de FMA, ce sont les seuls qui accepteraient avec amour une enfant qui boit, dit des gros mots et se bat à coups de couteau !

Izumi, Sieg, Gracia, Hughes, Trisha, Hohenheim : Bien estimé !

Liza : He bien, je ne dis pas que ça aurait été mon premier choix, mais...

Moi : C'est une militaire blonde aux cheveux courts ! Comme toi dans ta jeunesse ! Adopte-là !

Liza : Comme je le disais /air très froid/ avant d'être interrompue de façon extrêmement malpolie /reprend/ je ne vais pas refuser. /bas/ Surtout si je suis mariée avec Roy.

Roy : Même chose, à part que je n'ai rien contre l'alcool et les coups de couteau ! Tout le monde a droit à sa révolte adolescente !

Martel : Ouais !

Moi : Très bien, puisque tout le monde est content...

Dante, Envy : Je proteste !

Moi /les ignore/ Nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un soldat...

Greed : Qui ça, moi ? Tu peux rêver !

Moi : Je dois avouer que ça fait bizarre, mais dans le conte, c'est un soldat, tu sais ?

Greed : Je m'en fiche ! Je veux pas jouer ça.

Moi : Alors je mets quoi ?

Greed : Je sais pas ! Un homoncule, un chef de gang, un pilier de bar, ou pourquoi pas un héros au charisme éblouissant ?

Moi : Bon, bon... Il était une fois un pilier de bar qui voyageait. Sur son chemin, il rencontra une vieille sorcière...

Dante : Bonjour, beau jeune homme.

Greed : Bonjour, moche vieille femme !

Dante /grince des dents/ Ca te plairait de rentrer chez toi avec autant d'argent que tu pourrais en porter ?

Greed /yeux qui s'illuminent/ Certainement ! Je suis l'avidité, la vieille ! Tu connais le sens de l'expression "question idiote" ?

Dante : Vois-tu cet arbre ? Il est creux, et si tu y descends, tu arriveras à un couloir bien éclairé. Il y a une porte ; si tu l'ouvres, tu rentreras dans une salle remplie de pièces de cuivre. Il y a un gardien, mais si tu poses mon tablier par terre, il se couchera dessus et ne te fera aucun mal. /tend son tablier/

Greed /bas/ C'est quoi cette vieille folle qui a des symboles compliqués et bizarres jusque sur son tablier ?

Dante : Si tu ouvres la deuxième porte, tu arriveras à une salle remplie de pièces d'argent. Si tu continues dans cette salle et que tu ouvres une troisième porte, tu arriveras à une salle remplie de pièces d'or. Encore une fois, les gardiens ne te feront aucun mal si tu poses mon tablier par terre. Et tu pourras prendre autant de pièces que tu veux !

Greed /essaie de ne pas trop baver/ C'est bien beau, la vieille, mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne veux rien en échange ?

Dante : Presque rien ! Je veux juste le briquet à silex que tu trouveras sur une petite table, après la salle des pièces d'or.

Greed /méfiant/ C'est tout ? Pourquoi ?

Dante /larmes de crocodile/ Je le tiens de ma grand-mère, qui le tenait elle-même de sa grand-mère, et j'y tiens beaucoup ! Mais je l'ai oublié la dernière fois que je suis descendue, et maintenant je suis trop vieille pour aller le chercher !

Greed : Bon, ça peut se faire...

Dante : Accroche cette corde autour de ta taille et tire dessus quand tu as fini, je t'aiderai à remonter.

Moi : Tout se passa comme la vieille avait dit. Greed descendit au fond du puits, et ouvrit la première porte. Partout, il y avait des coffres remplis de pièces de bronze...

Greed /ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes/

Envy : Hey, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Greed : Gentil, le chien de garde, gentil !

Envy : Espèce de...

Moi : Mais Greed étala par terre le tablier de la vieille avec le symbole alchimique, et le gardien fut immobilisé.

Envy : Pourquoi pas lui ? C'est un homoncule aussi ! C'est quoi ce trou de scénario !

Moi /ferme/ Dans le conte, c'en est pas un !

Envy : C'est quoi, alors ?

Moi : Un pilier de bar ; faut suivre /poursuit/ Greed remplit ses poches de pièces de bronze, en prenant son temps.

Greed /à Envy/ Nananananèreuh !

Moi : Après avoir bien nargué Envy, il reprit le tablier et passa prestement dans la pièce suivante en claquant la porte avant qu'il aie le temps de se relever.

Greed : Aaaaaah, je devrais faire ça plus souvent !

Moi : La salle était emplie de pièces d'argent du sol au plafond, et Greed se mit à baver en ouvrant, de surprise, des yeux grands comme des roues de moulin.

Lust : Qui es-tu, intrus ?

Greed /pose le tablier par terre/ Je suis venu prendre les pièces que tu gardes, bwahaha !

Lust /immobilisée/ Grrr...

Greed : Tu es mignonne, toi ! Je reprends le tablier, et on s'amuse un peu ?

Lust : Va mourir.

Greed : Ah, quel dommage ! Tant pis, je me rattraperai avec _tes_ pièces d'argent.

Moi : Il vida ses poches, car le bronze ne lui semblait plus si intéressant d'un seul coup, et il remplit de pièces d'argent ses poches et ses bottes. Puis il récupéra le tablier, et entra dans la troisième salle.

Gluttony : MANGER ! MANGER INTRUS !

Greed : Oops... /pose vite le tablier/

Moi : La salle était remplie d'or, et Greed vida ses poches et ses bottes, et avec des yeux ébahis grands comme des cratères de volcan, il commença à charger d'or ses poches, ses bottes, et la doublure de ses vêtements qu'il avait déchirée. Puis, tellement chargé qu'il pouvait à peine bouger, il retourna à la corde.

Greed : Ca y est, j'ai fini !

Dante /de loin/ Tu as mon briquet ?

Greed : Ah non, complètement oublié.

Dante /coléreuse/ Ben alors retournes-y, cré... je veux dire, s'il vous plait, jeune homme, pensez à moi !

Moi : Greed retraversa les salles, ramassa le briquet là où la vieille avait dit, et tira à nouveau la corde.

Dante : C'est bon, cette fois ?

Greed : Oui, oui !

Dante /le remonte/ Donne-moi mon briquet, maintenant.

Greed /bas/ En fait, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout de donner quelque chose, même si ça ne m'appartient pas. /haut/ Et pourquoi tu le veux ?

Dante : Parce que c'est un souvenir /snif snif/

Greed : Je veux dire : en vrai ?

Dante : Ca te regarde ?

Greed : Si tu ne me le dis pas, je te coupe la tête, vieille sorcière !

Dante : Va crever !

Greed : Toi-même /lui coupe la tête/

Moi : Tiens, Greed, ceci me rappelle une conversation que nous avons eue autrefois...

Greed : Ah bon ? Moi pas. Ca devait pas être intéressant.

Moi : Mais si, sur les héros de contes qui sont toujours censés être les gentils, quels que soient leurs actes vils, violents, et déloyaux !

Greed : Vraiment, c'est juste dans ton imagination. Bon, on y va ? J'ai hâte de dépenser cet argent dans des endroits bien choisis !

Moi : OK, OK. Une fois arrivé à la ville la plus proche, Greed se mit à mener joyeuse vie. Il s'acheta de beaux vêtements, et passa ses jours et ses nuits à boire, jouer, donner des fêtes, et s'amuser de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

Greed : Bwahahahahaha ! Voilà une vie faite pour moi !

Moi : Mais même une réserve d'or comme celle qu'il avait apportée s'épuise, et il se retrouva bientôt aussi pauvre qu'avant de rencontrer Dante.

Greed : Tu ne peux pas oublier cette partie ? Tu es trop sérieuse. Trop scientifique. L'arithmétique n'est pas si importante dans les contes, tu sais ?

Moi : Il se retrouva à grelotter dans une masure décrépite.

Greed : Je suis un héros de conte, mais pas Cendrillon ! Allez, coupe ces passages !

Moi : Un jour, il aperçut un bout de chandelle oublié et voulut se réchauffer un peu. Il sortit le briquet de la vieille, et à sa grande stupeur, l'avant allumé, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le petit chien... euh, le premier gardien.

Envy : Mais c'est pas possible ! Déjà que la vieille, comme maître, c'était pas facile à vivre, mais alors _lui_ !

Greed : Maître ? Ca veut dire que je peux te donner des ordres et tout ?

Envy : Oops...

Greed : Ooooh ! Va me chercher immédiatement de ces pièces de bronze que tu gardes chez toi !

Envy : Grrrr...

Greed : Oh le vilain chien-chien qui gronde !

Envy /à l'auteur/ Je peux le tuer ?

Moi : He non...

Envy : Je vais sombrer dans la dépression ! Pourquoi je peux pas jouer le méchant et le torturer, cette fois-ci ?

Moi : Les alea des probabilités...

Greed : Tiens, tu vas aussi aller m'acheter des vêtements neufs ! Et tu cireras mes bottes !

Envy : Je vais mourir...

Moi : Pour sauvegarder la dignité d'Envy (enfin, ce qu'il en reste), nous laisserons retomber le cruel rideau de la censure sur les activités de Greed les prochains jours avec les gardiens des trésors.

Lust : Si tu dis ça, ils vont s'imaginer encore pire !

Moi /rêveuse/ Tu crois que mes lecteurs ont plus d'imagination que Greed ?

Lust : ... Je préfère ne rien savoir ni de l'un ni de l'autre... Mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré jouer sous forme de chien...

Moi : Tu crois que ça t'aurait protégée ?

Lust : Hum... /cherche comment dire les choses avec tact et distinction/échoue misérablement/ Greed n'est pas zoophile, que je sache.

Moi : Ah bon ?

Lust /atterrée/

Moi : Enfin bref. Greed reprit sa joyeuse vie, et maintenant qu'il avait autant d'argent qu'il voulait, il mena plus joyeuse vie que jamais. Ses amis revinrent en foule, et c'est à se demander comment il ne vida pas les trois grottes sous l'arbre. Soit l'argent y réapparaissait au fur et à mesure, soit il n'en eut pas le temps matériel... enfin bref, Greed semblait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais bien sûr, le connaissant, il n'allait pas tarder à désirer autre chose...

Greed : L'immortalité ?

Moi : Euh, non. En l'occurence, une jolie fille.

Greed : C'est pas mal non plus.

Moi : Lors d'une soirée, il engagea le conversation avec ses potes de beuverie.

Greed : Il parait que le roi à une très jolie fille.

Dorchet /bourré/ Oui... Il parait...

Greed : Pourquoi ne la voit-on jamais ?

Dorchet : Parce que... j'ai oublié...

Roa /un peu moins bourré/ Parce qu'on a une jour prédit au roi que sa fille épouserait un pilier de bar... ou un voleur, je ne sais plus... alors depuis, il ne laisse plus que des nobles irréprochables la fréquenter.

Greed : Quel gâchis !

Moi : Greed se trouva tellement intrigué par la fille du roi qu'aucune autre fille... aucune autre personne... aucune autre chose même ne l'intéressait (enfin, plus que modérément). Mais au bout de quelques jours (on ne lui demande pas d'être rapide), il eut l'idée d'appeler le petit chien...

Envy : Oh non ! Quoi encore ?

Greed : Je veux que tu aille au palais royal, que tu enlèves la princesse, et que tu reviennes me l'apporter.

Envy : D'accord, d'accord...

Greed /flairant l'entourloupe/ Vivante et en bonne santé, hein ?

Envy /bas/ Zut...

Moi : Envy revint avec la princesse endormie, et Greed la trouva fort à son goût. Au début, il s'était proposé de juste regarder, mais il ne put s'empêcher de, hum, l'embrasser.

Martel /bas/ Tout le monde y croit (surtout moi).

Moi : Et comme Greed appréciait décidément beaucoup cette princesse qui était digne de sa réputation, le scénario se renouvela souvent. Un jour, la princesse décidé d'en parler à sa mère.

Martel : Il y a un rêve que je fais souvent...

Liza : Quoi donc ?

Martel : Il y a quelqu'un qui vient me chercher et qui m'emmène en ville, chez un riche et beau gentilhomme, et là... /rougit/

Liza : Je vois.

Martel : C'est un putain de chouette rêve !

Moi /ton horriblement paternaliste/ Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de dire des gros mots juste pour clamer ton identité...

Martel : Tu vois une autre façon de dire qui rend compte de l'intérêt de la chose tout en gardant ta fic lisible par les moins de 16 ans ?

Moi : Hum, supposons que je n'ai rien dit.

Liza /bas/ A priori, ce rêve est l'effet des hormones et de l'adolescence, mais peut-être devrais-je essayer de la veiller un jour, car dans le cas où ça ne serait pas qu'un rêve... hum... comment dire ?

Moi : Aussi, la nuit, elle surveilla Martel, et quand Lust vint la chercher (c'était son tour), elle les suivit discrètement. Elle aurait pu noter l'adresse, mais en ces époques reculées et primitives, les gens n'avaient pas inventé les numéros sur les portes.

Liza /fait une croix sur la porte/ Demain, il sera temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec ce monsieur.

Moi : Quand Greed appela Lust pour qu'elle ramène chez elle la princesse toujours endormie, ou en tout cas qui faisait bien semblant, elle lui fit remarquer :

Lust : Tiens, j'ai été suivie, tout à l'heure. Et la personne a mis une marque sur la porte.

Greed : Zut...

Lust : Ce n'est rien ; il suffit de dessiner une marque identique sur toutes les portes de la rue, comme ça ils ne nous retrouveront pas.

Moi : Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je croyais que tu détestais Greed ?

Lust : On a la fierté du travail bien fait ou on ne l'a pas...

Moi : Quand, le lendemain, la reine revint avec son flingue, suivie de son époux le roi armé de gants magiques qui font du feu, elle ne put obtenir la confrontation attendue.

Roy : Mais il y a des croix sur toutes les portes de la rue !

Liza : Je vois qu'on m'a repérée...

Moi : Mais la reine n'était pas stupide. Pour la nuit suivante, elle attacha à la chemise de nuit de sa fille un petit sac de farine, percé d'un trou minuscule. Quand Envy vont chercher la princesse...

Envy : Encore moi ! C'est pas le tour de Gluttony ?

Moi : Greed a supprimé son tour, il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'approche de trop près de la princesse. Il aurait pu en manger un bout.

Envy : Et moi il veut bien ! Il sous-estime complètement mon sadisme naturel ! Personne ne m'apprécie à ma juste valeur !

Moi /ton flatteur/ Mais non, c'est juste qu'il te sait assez intelligent pour te rappeler que tu es sous ses ordres.

Envy : Ce genre d'intelligence-là, je m'en passerais bien !

Moi : Bon c'est pas tout, on reprend, on reprend ! Quand Envy vint chercher la princesse, personne ne le suivit (et de toute façon, il se serait probablement fait un plaisir de ne pas le mentionner).

Envy : He oui... l'amour du travail bien fait ne fait pas partie de mes perversions !

Moi : Aussi, le lendemain, quand le roi et la reine suivirent la traînée de farine, ils n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver l'appartement de Greed.

Roy /voix manquant de conviction/ Ainsi c'est là qu'habite le vil su... suborneur qui...

Liza : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Roy : Je savais pas quoi dire en la circonstance, alors Hughes m'a écrit une tirade, mais il écrit mal.

Liza : On s'en fiche, de la tirade ! Le fait est que ce type prendra ses responsabilités, ou bien... /air extrêmement menaçant/

Moi : Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en coup de vent...

Roy et Liza /en choeur/ Quelle est votre relation avec notre fille ?

Greed /mal réveillé, surtout après la nuit qu'il a passée/ Votre fille ? C'est laquelle ?

Roy /énervé/ Celle que vous avez enlevée cette nuit, et les nuits précédentes !

Greed /émergeant/ Oh, vous êtes le roi et la reine ! Ah oui, vous avez une fille remarquable...

Liza : Pourquoi vous comportez-vous comme ça ? Voulez-vous notre trône ?

Greed : Ouaip, ça me ferait plaisir...

Liza /pistolet sur la tempe/

Roy /main gantée en avant/

Liza : Vous allez nous suivre bien calmement jusqu'à la prison.

Greed /se débat/ He non ! C'est pas la peine de se facher ! Bien sûr, je veux le trône, mais je veux _aussi_ votre fille, et puis pendant que j'y suis je prendrais bien un café chaud. Et...

Moi : Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas, et l'emmenèrent. Et c'est ainsi qu'à cause d'une incompréhension massive et des compétences relativement restreintes de Greed en diplomatie (je ne me résous pas à mettre Roy et Liza en méchants), il fut jeté au cachot en attendant son jugement...

Liza : Une incompréhension totale ? Tu ne veux pas nous mettre en méchants ? Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas le rôle de parents normaux, d'être choqué que sa fille se soit fait enlever à répétition par un pervers ?

Moi : C'est pas faux. Surtout quand c'est Greed.

Greed : He, c'est quoi ces médisances ?

Moi : Mais dans le conte, c'est le héros le gentil, donc les parents sont des méchants, c'est tout à fait logique !

Liza /soupir/

Moi : Greed aurait bien appelé les chiens pour casser la porte du cachot, mais il était tellement dans le pâté au réveil qu'il avait laissé son briquet sur la table de nuit.

Greed : Mais au fond, je suis un idiot !

Moi : Bravo pour ce bref instant de lucidité ! Mais heureusement pour lui, la fille du roi vint à passer près du soupirail du cachot.

Greed : Salut mignonne !

Martel : Vous n'êtes donc pas un rêve...

Greed : Evidemment non /inexplicablement fier/ Je suis extrêmement réel ! J'ai un service à te demander, mignonne...

Martel : Martel !

Greed : Hein ?

Martel : C'est mon nom. ca vous aurait fait mal de me réveiller pour me le demander, une fois de temps en temps ?

Greed /embarrassé/ Tu aurais pu crier... Je n'aime pas les filles qui paniquent...

Martel /soupir/ Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi sexy ?

Greed : Et pour ce service ?

Martel /soupire encore/ C'est quoi ?

Greed : Aller me chercher mon briquet, que j'ai oublié sur la table de nuit !

Martel : Qu'aurai-je en échange ?

Greed : Euh...

Martel : J'ai une proposition.

Greed : Quoi donc ?

Martel : Si vous survivez à cette histoire, vous devrez m'épouser !

Greed : Ca veut dire que je pourrai faire ce que je veux avec toi ? Ca me semble un bon plan !

Martel : Ca veut dire aussi que vous ne devrez rien faire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Greed : Oops... /hésite profondément/

Martel /lache du lest/ Ou alors très discrètement, et pas plusieurs fois la même !

Greed /hésite encore/ Et si je dis non ?

Martel : Je vais chez toi, et je jette ce putain de briquet aux ordures !

Greed /bas/ C'est normal, le chantage, chez les princesses de contes de fées ?

Moi /bas/ C'est normal, les enlèvements et détournements de mineurs, chez les héros de contes de fées ?

Greed /bas/ Pas faux. /réflexion/ On va peut-être bien ensemble, au fond.

Moi /bas/ C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Greed /haut, à Martel/ C'est bon, je marche !

Martel : Yeah /grand sourire victorieux d'adolescente/

Moi : Martel alla chercher le briquet, et le ramena à Greed. Mais ce dernier n'appela pas les chiens tout de suite. /à Greed/ Pourquoi ?

Greed : Quitte à être grillé, autant faire ça devant plus de monde, ça en jetterait dix mille fois plus !

Moi /blasée/ Et le jour où Greed allait être jugé, il alluma son briquet, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et les trois chiens apparurent.

Envy : Encore...

Lust : C'est pour quoi, cette fois ?

Gluttony : MANGER !

Greed : Je voudrais que vous fassiez comprendre à ces deux personnes-là (qui sont, accessoirement, le roi et la reine), qu'il ne faut pas me chercher des ennuis.

Lust, Envy, Gluttony : Compris !

Greed : Je précise, au cas où, que pour comprendre quelque chose il faut être encore vivant !

Lust, Envy, Gluttony : Au oui, c'est vrai...

Moi : Et Lust les menaça de ses griffes et Envy se moqua d'eux en Gluttony mangea les tables de l'audience, et le roi et la reine comprirent qu'ils étaient légèrement mal barrés.

Roy : Oops...

Liza : Que voulez-vous ?

Greed : TOUT ! Hum, pardon, je me suis emporté. Là maintenant tout de suite, je voudrais épouser votre fille.

Liza /bas/ Ca aurait pu être pire. /haut/ C'est d'accord, à condition qu'elle accepte !

Greed /prend la pose/ He he, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, alors...

Moi : En effet, quelques jours plus tard, le pilier de bar épousa la belle princesse. Greed se trouva très satisfait de son sort, d'autant plus qu'il hérita du royaume à la mort du roi et de la reine. Et la princesse ne se plaignit pas de son sort non plus.

Martel : He he he...

Moi : En bref, ils vécurent heureux comme de bons héros de contes, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

FIN


End file.
